Did that really happen?
by KiwiKazza-Hale-Belikov
Summary: Whoever said waking up in Vegas was fun; would have to be lying. This is exactly how newly turned 18 Bella feels when she wakes up with more then what she bargained for on her birthday... Edward, famous actor and musician wakes up in Vegas thinking his dream has come true... Well it has until it all comes crashing down around him when he finds out she's 18. AH. Canon! SM owns most.
1. Getting older

Did that really happen?

Chapter 1: Getting older

"Belly boo!" A voice screamed close to my ear. I tried to block it off and ignore the annoying voice. I didn't want to wake up. No today was a bad day and I didn't even want to acknowledge it despite where I am.

"C'mon little sister! It's your birthday and we are in Vegas!" I grabbed my pillow and tightened it over my head.

That's when the shaking began. I rolled over stared evilly at my big brother before grabbing my pillow and chucking it at him.

He feigned hurt. Emmett Mcarty Dwyer never got hurt by anything.

"C'mon Belly boo, I have it all planned out." He said grinning mischievously. I groaned, I didn't want today to be even mentioned. Eighteen wasn't that great. I mean c'mon I'm in Vegas and can't even do anything, it's just an excuse for my twenty three year old brother to get drunk without his wife Rosalie finding out. Ha like that won't happen.

"Go away Emmett. It's my Eugh...birthday I'll get up when I feel like it not when my obnoxious brother tells me too." I moaned annoyed.

"Don't be like that belly boo" he moaned. I groaned before sitting up. He grinned at me before giving me a hug. "Happy birthday little sister." He said his voice losing the annoying moan it has just moments earlier. I chuckled at my brothers' exuberance before sighing and getting out of the California king bed.

We are staying at Caesars palace on the strip. It has my favorite restaurant after all; the Cheesecake Factory. When Emmett told me he was taking me to Las Vegas for my eighteenth birthday, I laughed at him. I mean which parents allow their twenty-three year old son, take his seventeen turning eighteen year old sister to Las Vegas for her birthday, seriously? I thought mom was going to laugh in his face, but no she was just as excited as he was. No one told my father.

I only met Emmett three years ago when I moved from Forks to Phoenix to live with my mom. Never had I been told I had a brother five years older then me. Long story short, my mother had Emmett when she was seventeen to a man names Phil Dwyer, not wanting to be stuck down at such a young age, she told Phil she couldn't do it; leaving Emmett with his father. Six months later she got with my father Charlie. They were married at twenty-one and had me nine months later. She stuck around till I was five leaving me with Charlie. She didn't reconnect with Phil and her son until Emmett was twelve. They married soon after. You would think she would have introduced us, but no. I didn't see or hear from my mother till I was thirteen and Charlie was in crisis mode. I was growing up and he didn't know how to handle a hormonal preteen. It took Emmett along time to forgive her. I mean not knowing your mother for twelve years? C'mon what was the guy supposed to think? I moved to live with her at fifteen when Charlie shacked up with Sue Clearwater, they were newly married and she had two children. Seth is great, Leah however has a bit to be desired. I decided to move to Phoenix and get to know my mother. I was meet however with the surprise of a twenty year old brother. Neither Emmett or I have forgiven her for not telling us about each other.

So here we are in Vegas, for my eighteenth birthday. A birthday I'd rather not celebrate.

^...^

The bathroom in this place is amazing. Like holy crap amazing. I could live in the shower. It's marble interior, Jets, pressure. Everything.

I take my time washing my hair and body with my strawberry scented body wash and shampoo.

Once out of the shower I dry my hair, allowing it to fall in its natural waves down my back, and apply little make up, just mascara and lip gloss before running back to the room in my towel. My brother is no where to be seen. I dress in not over lacy bra and seamless undies, charcoal skinny jeans, a loose fitting Tee and my white converse. I grab my across the body clutch handbag, iPhone and from key before leaving the amazing hotel suite to find my brother. I find him in his room, shockingly I also find Rose, his overly beautiful model wife.

"Rose!" I scream in happiness, when Emmett introduced me to his then fiancée a year and a half ago, I was almost afraid of her. I mean she can make even the most prettiest people feel like they were ugly and dressed in rags. Her striking blue eyes and long blonde hair, not to mention her tall slim frame. To be honest I'm not entirely sure how they met or how Emmett was able to score such an amazing women, but he did and now she's not only my sister in law, but also one of my best friends.

"Happy birthday Bella!" She said smiling walking over to me. She gave me a hug and I stared at her confused.

"But..but I..I thought you couldn't come that you were stuck in Paris, how are you here?" I asked confused. She chuckled lightly before shaking her head.

"Nah, I told them I had a prior engagement and under no circumstances could I stay, no matter what they said" She explained smiling. I was just so happy she was here. I loved Emmett, but I don't want to spend the whole time dragged to different casinos so he could gamble, while I just watched helpless and bored.

"Thank god!" I breathed with relief, " so what are we doing? I'm starved." I smile at the two. Rosalie laughs and Emmett bee lines for the door. The two of us follow him out and we head down to the lobby, locating a breakfast buffet, we head towards it and stock up.

"So, what torture is being inflicted on me on my day of horror." I ask almost scarred, Rosalie chuckles and Emmett just shrugs. "Well? Spit it out." I say smiling.

"Well I'm taking you to the spa, we are going to get our nails and hair done after a massage and then I'm taking you shopping for tonight." Rose explains. That didn't sound so bad, I may hate shopping, but anything is better then being stuck with Emmett going to different casinos.

"Hold up, back up, wait a sec... What the hell is happening tonight?" I question and look towards my brother.

"Why little sister, we are taking you out for a little, let's just say it's going to be an experience of a lifetime." My brother says winking at me. Did I say that my brother is a bit of a partier? No well he is, then again he does own like ten clubs across North America.

"But...but I'm only eighteen, I can't drink, can't gamble and cannot get into clubs, what do you expect us to do?" I question raising my eyebrow at him.

"You just leave that to me, Bella boo." He says winking again. Folding my arms and humphing I return to my breakfast. At least they aren't doing to much that is celebrating my birthday, thank god. I might have to kill them, otherwise.

^...^

After breakfast Rose and I made our way to the spa, where we had the most heavenly of body massages before being left in a bath full of mud, which is apparently really good for you. Following that we had our nails and toes done and then they moved to my hair, where after much persuasion from Rose, I had mahogany foils put through my hair and a style that framed my face. It looked pretty good. When they were finished, just I as I was getting my stuff Rose forced me to lie back down and the beauticians proceeded to put fake eyelashes on my eyes, after waiting a few minutes I looked in the mirror and wow did they make my chocolatey brown eyes pop.

We left and made our way to the closest shop that Rose approved; _M.A.C, _no not the make up company but the very exquisite boutique by Mary Alice Cullen. There are only a handful of stores through out the world_, I guess c_ause Rose modeled for the company. I started to complain to Rose, I hated shopping, but she stopped me by holding her finger up and pointing at a chair. I took my cue and sat down, watching as Rosalie rushed round picking up different articles of clothing. Eventually she came over to me. She handed me some tight looking leather pants, a deep blue strapless top that little diamonds placed on it to look like a necklace with a barely there back. I looked up at Rose with absolute horror. There was no way I was going to wear this! But she just shook her head pointed to the changing room and I begrudgingly got up and headed towards it.

I changed into the scraps of material and when I was dressed took a look in the mirror. The women staring back at me looked good. The pants hugged in all the right places, the top showed of her endowment and it too hugged in all the right places. Doing a three-sixty the back looked just as amazing, the girl, no the women stating back at me was beautiful, it reminded me of the first meeting I had of Rose.

"Bella?" Rose questioned from outside the door, "Can I see?" She questioned. I debated a minute before deciding against it. I knew that whatever my brother and her had planned I was going to become a Barbie tonight and I wanted the full effect to take place when I was ready. Quickly changing back to my jeans and tee I left the changing room and handed them to Rose with a smile.

"You'll see later" is all I said, I guess she took that as her cue to get them and that is what she did as we left M.A.C Rose couldn't stop staring at me. "What?" I questioned playfully. She just shrugged and we carried on walking down the strip until we came to a shoe store. I knew I was going to need some other shoes then my converse and allowed her to drag me around the store, she eventually found what she was looking for, she held up a pair of black scrappy four inch heels covered elegantly with diamonds, I shrugged I hated heels but I decided to not protest any of the decisions made go along with them.

After trying the shoes on, Rose found herself some shoes and we made our purchases it was approaching three o'clock and not only was I beginning to hunger but I was also getting tiered.

"Hey Rose I'm getting hungry, I'll meet you back at the hotel, yeah? I just want sometime alone..." I trailed off, hoping she'd understand. She contemplated it for a minute before nodding, I gave her a quick hug and walked to the closest cafe that wasn't a fast food chain. I at down at a table and looked at the menu, deciding on a free range chicken burger and pink minute maid lemonade I ordered, before pulling my phone out to play candy crush.

"Excuse me." A sweet velvet voice enquired, I tore my eyes away from candy crush and looked up into the most amazing green eyes, that I though I'd melt to jell-o.

"Ah... Yeah?" I stammered.

"Can you ah, pass the salt? My table doesn't have any?" He requested, I felt like I was melting even more, if that was even possible. I looked him up and down and damn was he fine, I heard a chuckle and it took me a moment to realize I hadn't replied. I nodded quickly, grabbed the salt and passed it to him. As I did or fingers grazed and what felt like an electric shock went straight through me to my heart. I smiled at him and returned to candy crush, trying not to turn to a melted mess on the floor, cause damn he was hot and that shock was damn right scary. Luckily my food arrived quickly soon after. The burger was amazing and as badly as is I wanted to lick my finger; I refrained. Instead I grabbed a napkin and wiped every part of my anatomy that may have been covered in the greasy goodness. I finished my drink and went to pay.

"Can I get my bill please?" I enquired, the waitress looked at me strangely before shaking her head.

"The gentlemen over there paid for you, have a good afternoon" she said shrugging then turning to serve some other people, I spun around to look at who she had gestured to, sure enough it was the stranger with the green eyes and some Blondie. The blonde must have said something because he turned and looked at me, I felt my face flush, before I nodded in way of thanks. I turned around grabbed my headphones and walked out of the cafe. I turned on Lorde and made my way down the strip back towards the hotel.

I stopped as I approached the Bellagio as the fountain show was just beginning. I stared in awe at the amazing show, it still amazed me what the world had to offer, having lived in forks my whole life. I pulled out my head phones so that I could take in the full atmosphere.

"Amazing, isn't it?" The velvet voice questioned from behind me. I breathed deeply, was he stalking me?

"Yeah, it is, I've never seen something so beautiful." I replied,not sure if I was taking about the fountain display, or him.

"Yeah, me either" he whispered, sending shivers down my back. I didn't know what to say and luckily I was saved by the bell, well in this case my phone, I pulled it out: I had six missed calls from Emmett and five texts from Rosalie asking where I was. I looked at the time, it was nearly five thirty, I had been gone nearly two hours. I turned around and almost walked into someone not taking notice of them before pushing my way through the crowd of people watching. I looked left then right, before being reorientated and quickly made my way to the hotel.

I walked through the glass doors to find Emmett pacing and Rosalie looking at her phone intently. I coughed and Emmett looked up angrily, anger flashed through his eyes before I saw relief.

"Sorry!" I said before anyone could say anything. "I lost track of time play candy crush then I was walking passed the Bellagio when the fountain display was going and I just had to stop and watch it. Sorry big bro, don't blame Rose, I was hungry and overwhelmed and just needed time alone please don't be angry!" I nearly cried, his eyes once again softened from their blasting glory and he wrapped his big arms around me, you see Emmett is like my personal own teddy bear, his hugs are amazing and can calm us both down.

"It's okay, just please next time, answer your phone and keep me updated! Vegas isn't he safest of places." He replied, smiling, kissing my head. We stood like that for a few minutes before we were interrupted.

"Em, I have to borrow your sister, I have to get her ready for tonight!" Rosalie said, her eyes sparkling with excitement, she grabbed my arm and pulled me away from my brother, he chuckled mischievously, before poking his tongue out and walking off to the black jack tables.

I grinned as he walked away and for a moment I thought I saw the to melt for Green eyes again, but my eyes were just playing tricks on me, I turned back to Rose her eyes not only sparkling with excitement but mischief as well.

Oh god, what am I getting myself into?

^...^

**Well that's chapter one, I hope you like it, I'm really excited an out this story I have the first ten chapters started and I am working on the second chapter as we speak. Please review! Let me know! Also I need title suggestions, **_**did that really happen? **_**Doesn't seem that great... **


	2. I Did What Now?

Chapter 2

As Rosalie dragged me back to her suite, she laid into me. I sat patiently- surprising I know- as she pulled, plucked, rubbed and wiped. By the time she was finished with my make up and hair, I had a sore behind.

I didn't dare look in the mirror until I was completely dressed. I dressed quickly into the top, thankful it had a built in bra, the back was awesome, it had a hole that fell perfect tied with a ribbon at the top. The tight leather pants were so hot. I decided to raid Rosalie's stuff and find her plain black stiletto Louboutins, thank god we are the same size. I grabbed my plain black clutch and opened the door to find Rosalie dressed in a short skirt and loose singlet styled black top along with her eight inch black Louis Vuitton opened toed pumps, her make up flawless and her hair perfect.

As I entered the room I heard a resounding gasp as she eyed me up, I decided to look up; and I'm pretty sure I'd be deaf right now is she had screamed any louder.

"Wow, Bella...I think your brother might kill us both, there is no way in hell he'd let you go anywhere dressed like that." She said excitement twinkling in her blue eyes. To be honest I couldn't understand what she was talking about, I walked over to the mirror, thanking my lucky stars that Rosalie forced me to wear stilettos to my junior prom last year.

As I approached the mirror the person staring back at me, could not have been me. The person staring back had to be older, had to be a much more beautiful person and had to have some kind of class. Her hair hung in loose curls, her dark brown eyes were transformed with blues and blacks making them pop, her soft lips were painted nude, so that it was her eyes that stood out, bringing it all together the outfit.

I felt my body tremble as I looked at the older sultry version of myself. This was not me. I was not this person. I didn't wear this make up, I didn't wear tight leather pants, or tops that barely covered by breasts. Nor did I ever wear stilettos, I felt my heart race and the world closing in. I was not this person, so why was I dressed this way? My eyes widened as I stared at the reflection.

Rosalie after a few minutes approached me from behind. "Bella, you look amazing. I know this is not what you are used to, but you need to dress like this so that you can come out with us. I'm sorry I know this is you, but seriously if I wasn't married to your brother and I was gay I would totally fuck you right now." She said giving me a wink. "Now hurry that little patootie of yours, we are meeting your brother in.." She looked over to the clock, "we are meeting up now, so hurry up," she exclaimed. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and nodded numbly. I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

We made our way to the lift and caught it down to the lobby where my brother was once again anxiously pacing. As we approached he had to take a double glance at me, and once again I felt my cheeks flame with embarrassment. This was far too much attention.

"Holy... Wow Bella, you look hot! Who ever said my nerdy little sister couldn't look hot would be sorely mistaken...now here" he passed my an official looking card " is your ID, this will allow you into clubs, you can get alcohol, everything. Tonight is about you, do what you want." He said smiling, I was slightly confused but looked down at the card anyway

_Isabella Marie Dwyer _

_ September 13th 1992_

_California, USA _

There was also a picture of me, I have no idea how my brother managed it get his paws on it, but he did. The drivers license looked pretty official and said I was twenty -one or that I was today. I shrugged nuns turned back round to ask Emmett where we were heading first. The excitement I felt earlier when I tried in my outfit back again, all nerves successfully squashed, but both he and Rosalie were no where to be seen. I stood there some what confused, what is their plan? I contemplated my options before deciding to hit the closest bar or club and order a few tequila shots. I did that and found myself once again at the Bellagio in the Lilly bar. It was highly fancy and I felt for sure I would be kicked out or not even let in. But the big burly man standing security let me in, not even checking my ID. I walked to the bar and ordered three tequila shots. They were delivered quickly and I did them in quick succession. Slowly I felt my head spin, but I shook it off and moved to the dance floor. I maybe a clumsy person, but dancing has always been something I'm good at. I'm. It sure how long I was dancing for or anything, but I felt some hands grab me by the waist and spin my round to face him. If I wasn't almost tipsy I would have melted, it was the green eyed, velvet voiced Adonis.

We danced like that for ages and slowly the tequila began to wear off, I dragged him to the bear and ordered six tequila shots, but he asked for an extra four, I looked at him and he just shrugged before handing the the bar man a hundred dollar note. Like I had done earlier I did the shots in quick succession, only this time I did five not three. With my head pounding with excitement I pulled Adonis back to the dance floor, where we danced like crazies for a little while longer, before he dragged me to some seats.

"You are so beautiful, but I don't even know your name." He said in his sweet velvety voice. I smiled at him.

"It's Bella, what's yours?" I questioned, he looked at me confused, almost like I should know his name but I didn't.

"Wow, your name most defiantly suits you. It's Edward, Edward Masen." He smiled seductively, I drew a deep breath, damn he was hot.

"How old are you, cause damn..." I trailed off, stopping myself before I divulged to much into what an Adonis he really was for me.

"I'm twenty-five, what about you?" He asked seductively, his long fingers moving further up my leg.

"Eight...twenty one" I said stopping myself, I didn't want him to freak. His eyes widened, but before he could do anything further I pounced him kissing him, whether it was the tequila or what I'm not sure but damn his reaction was better then perfection. I tangled myself up in him, I felt his large package harden against me; causing an excitement boiling in the pit of my stomach that I had never felt before. I wanted him and I wanted him bad. We spent the next few ours drinking tequila and talking,but mostly kissing and grinding upon one another.

We left the bar and Carried on walking.

^...^

"Marry me?" He was on his knee a large beautiful diamond ring in his hand.

"I'm only eighteen"

"I know, I don't care."

"Yes."

^...^

"I do"

"I do"

^...^

I woke to a slamming headache and a warm heavy thing wrapped round my waist. I looked down to see it was an arm, a males arm, and crap he's married! I tried moving but it was to painful and his arm was to heavy in my weakened state. Even with my pounding headache I couldn't get it out of my head that I was in bed with not only a stranger, but a married man and I'm pretty sure we did more then just sleep. Looking round the room, I noticed we weren't in my suite at Caesars palace either, we were in a room more styled like the Bellagio then any other hotel in Vegas. I tried to recall anything from the night before. I saw green eyes and heard the name Edward whisper through my mind. But nothing was clear. I need to get out of here and I need to do it stealthily and quickly. Quickly glancing round the room, strewn with clothes I locate my bag, followed by my top, shoes and pants. Damn time to do a walk of shame.

Taking time and effort I slither May way out beneath the arm and hear a low growl as I do so. But I get out. I grab my clothes and bag and hurry to the bathroom. I dress quickly, unable to find the sexy Victoria secrets underwear Rose had given me as a birthday present. Once dress I open my bag to find my phone. Turning it on, I find thirty-six calls and three hundred texts from Emmett and about the same from Rose, the last occurring only minutes ago. I don't reply, knowing my phone will ring if I do, unfortunately it begins ringing, I hurriedly try to turn it off before the man wakes up.

I realize I am unsuccessful when he appears at the door of the bathroom. I look up from my phone and the missed call from Emmett appearing on my home adding to the others. When I look up, I am meet with the brilliant green eyes from yesterday afternoon and everything from the night before floods my mind like a movie. The tequila. The talking. The ring. The proposal. The admission. The priest. The vows. I look up once again and realize I am standing in front of my twenty-five year old husband. Oh crap.

"Hi wifey." He says smiling, kissing me on the cheek. I stand frozen in place. What have I done? I can't be married! I haven't even finished high school! I'm going to be in so much crap, it's not even funny.

"Bella? How much do you remember of last night?" He questions, his face turning serious.

"All of it." I mutter. He looks at me surprised, " I remember everything, but do you remember that I'm eighteen?" I question quietly, he stares at me like a gaping fish in no water.

"No." He says just as quietly, his hand going up and running nervously through his bronze hair in desperation. I start playing with my fingers, and for the first time I notice the large diamond ring on my left hand. I really am married and this is a right royal fuck up. I leave the confinements of the bathroom and wring my hands together, the stress getting the best of me. What am I going to do? What are we going to do?

" what do you want to do Bella?" The velvety voice questions. I spin round silently swearing. Damn, fuck, shit, crap, fuckity fuck fuck. I'm Freaking married! I shrug my shoulders and fall to the floor, willing myself not to cry. " I will get a divorce, i..if that's what you want." He concluded. I looked up at the man, who I had told everything to, who had listened to a drunk eighteen year old cry about her fucked up life and then married her. I could see sadness twinkle in his beautiful emerald eyes. It was a look I never wanted to be repeated. I shrugged my shoulders at him and he gathered me in my arms and just held me.

"Do you really want to be married it an eighteen year old, high school senior, Edward?" I questioned through sobs. He held me tighter and kissed me on my head, rocking me back and forward in his arms, for the first time in forever, I felt safe.

"Your age doesn't bother me, last night I felt normal, and for me that's so unusual, I'm not allowed to be normal, I'm not allowed to be ordinary, but last night you showed me what ordinary and normal is. I know that you are young and probably don't want to be tied down to an older man, but I want us to give this a shot, I want to get it know the real Bella, I want to fall in love with you, I want to forget the rest of the world and be with just you... But I can understand if this is to much, if I'm too much." He said like it was final, like My decision was made. As I sat in his lap I was somewhat curious by what he meant by as normal and well ordinary.

"What do you mean last night you felt normal, felt ordinary? Your Edward Masen, why wouldn't your life be normal or even ordinary?" I queried, very confused.

"I somewhat lied to you, I'm sorry, to be honest I was surprised you didn't register who I am. My full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." He said quietly, I was dumbstruck, then I felt like I need to hyperventilate. I married the actor and musician Edward Cullen, the only trophy missing from his repertoire is an Oscar and then he would be an elite member of EGOT. I had posters of him covering my walls when I was twelve, how the hell could I not recognize him. I blushed as this realization hit. But the truth is, I said yes to him, not caring about whom he really is, his age or anything. I married him and there has to be a deeper reason for me to say yes. Apart from being drunk. I looked up into the green eyes of the man I was to call my husband. I could do this. I can do this. I will do this.

"I want us to try." I breathed quietly.

"Really?" He questioned, I looked at him in shock, wasn't this what he wanted? "What I mean is, this won't be easy for you. I have to be back in Los Angeles in two days, and I won't leave you behind." He said caressing my neck. I groaned inwardly with pleasure, much to my embarrassment and his happiness.

"You..you mean I have to come to LA? I need to move my life to LA? What about those horrible vultures? Your family? MY family?" I question getting more anxious every minute. I then realize I haven't answered my brother and sister in laws calls or texts, no one knows where I man. No is pressuring me to do or be anything I don't want to be. This sounds like perfection. "Edward I want to be with you, I want to try and be your wife, and I too want to fall in love with you." But there are so many things we need to-" my words are cut off as a large crash echos through the room.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY SISTER," my brother yells from the doorway. I grip Edwards hand in mine, as my brother charges at him.

"No! Emmett stop!" I scream as he launches himself at my husband. I react fast enough and get between them, Emmett landing on me, crushing me to the floor. For the second time in twenty four hours, my heart feels like it's going to burst from my chest cavity. I feel sore all over and slowly blackness takes over, as neither my heart or my head can take any more.

^...^

**Here is chapter 2**

**Yay, **

**I'm really excited for this story, I don't know why it came to me, but I was reading a twilight fic and the story started telling itself to me so I had to wrote it down. **

**it clear something up, I think I may have said Emmett swan in chapter 1, it should be Emmett Dwyer as his father is Phil, there is a reason for this. **

**Thank you so much to the people who have already read and have favorited and or reviewed it means a lot. I will try and update regularly, for the first time in a while it feel free and less stressed, hopefully this story will have its HEA.**

**Anyways, if you have any suggestions or any comments you want to make let me know. Either review or PM me...**

**Have a good day/ night **

**XoxoX **

**By the way I am really sorry about the No paragraphs thing, I uploaded from my ipad and Fanfic didn't seem to like that -_- but please don't be rude about it, when I submitted it, it was formatted correctly. I know how to format, and I know what a paragraph is! I finished high school top of English with straight As. **


	3. Royal Fck Up

_Firstly, thank you ALL so much! Waking up to more then sixty emails alerting me to you favouriting/ following or reviewing was absolutely amazing, so thank you!_

**Chapter 3**

**Royal F*ck up**

I felt as if I was on a marshmallow or a cloud, well I would have if my entire body didn't ache. I heard voices before I was able by to place where I was or what had happened.

"...I wouldn't care if you were a famous politician, so I don't care if you're a famous actor, it makes it worse to be honest. How they fuck could you marry an eighteen year old?" I heard my brother question, leaving me highly confused, who is my brother talking too?

"I'm going to take care of her, age is just a number, just be glad I'm not a forty year old creep or something. I didn't know, really; there is something about your sister, and I'm going to do everything I can to treat her like a princess" a sweet velvety voice replied. My head was pounding; however flashes from the conversation I had when I woke up this morning came sporadically through my head.

"And, umm how do expect to be a 'husband' hundred of miles away from my sister, while you're in LA and she's in Phoenix?" Way to stick your foot in your mouth Emmett! I decided then to make my awareness known and butt in, before anybody could say something that will piss the other off.

"I'm going to live with my...hus... husband." I hear myself whisper, despite my reservations. I opened my eyes and took in the room around me before standing up; my brother was standing, in front of the bed with his back to me, it was however clear his arms were folded and he was standing in a defensive position. Edward was standing by the window, to the right of my brother; his hand running nervously through his messy bronze hair, damn he looked sexy... As I spoke they both turned to face me, my brother gapping like a fish and my husband frozen.

"Emmett, shut your damn mouth." I admonished, "and you, we already discussed this," I said smiling. The two men finally relaxed, although Emmett seemed to maintain a defensive position. I got out of the bed and went to stand between the two.

"You're going to go live with him?" Emmett stuttered nervously and somewhat confused; I looked at my big brother, his brown eyes mirroring mine.

"Yes, Edward and I, despite our differences and lack of knowing one another are going to live together. We want to try and work this marriage thing out." I replied generously. My brother watched me, he stood there clearly debating his next words and thinking about things over and over.

"What about Mom, your dad; school? What about school Isabella Marie Swan? Huh, what are you going to do about that? What about paparazzi, what about your friends?" Emmett rebukes, I don't know how to reply.

"We will tell your mother, and her father, as for school? I will get my assistant to find her the best private school in the area. I will do everything in my power to keep her safe from those vultures…" my now vocal husband added, speaking when I clearly had no idea; I guess there are lots that we still need to talk about. I then click on to something he said and it angers me, before it saddens me

"My best friend is dead!" I sob, feeling the tears pool at the base of my eyes. They fall freely down my cheeks; they way they always do whenever anyone brings up Jake.

Jacob Black, my best friend died in a car accident three years ago, on his way from La Push to Forks. The accident landed his father Billy in a wheel chair, while Jake died on impact. As per usual it was raining; but my father Charlie and Billy had their annual football game to watch, and so Billy and Jacob were driving up with some fish for dinner to go with the vegetables Sue had already prepared.

_**Three years, one month, one day ago…. (13**__**th**__** August 2010)**_

"_Hey dad, when are the Blacks arriving? I have to talk to Jake about something?" I say bounding into the kitchen as my dad is grabbing a beer from the fridge, having just gotten off his shift as chief of police. His girlfriend Sue, nowhere to be seen. _

"_Soon, kiddo. Billy said him and Jake would be here at six, its only quarter too." He said chuckling, Jake and I have been best friends since forever ago, I cant remember a time in my life when we weren't friends, I guess growing up from diapers to now would explain why. There is something about Jake, and I'm not sure what it is, but I know that I love him, whether it's as a brother or something else. No its defiantly not a brotherly type of love._

"_Okay, well I've got some homework to do, I'll come back down in fifteen minutes, call me if they arrive before then." I reply at my dad, before my eyes move to the window. The rain is really coming down and I swear I just saw a lightning flash. _

_I make my way back to my bedroom, it's not bad; I have a double bed, white furniture and deep purple walls; it's my sanctuary. Settling down at my desk, I start on my algebra homework. _

…_**Twenty minutes later…**_

_Crap! Its after six, Jake should be here soon! I realize looking at my phone, I'm so excited to see him, my day is almost empty without him, I feel so desperately sore if I don't see him. At fourteen, Jake is everything and all I need; I want him to be oh so desperately something more then just my friend. The pain I feel when we are separated isn't what a normal person feels for their best friend, I know it. _

_I walk back downstairs and settle myself on the couch opposite the one Charlie is sharing with Sue. Time flies and the game starts, but no sign of Jake or Billy. I look to my dad in confusion, they are half an hour late and Billy Black is never late, never! Something is wrong, something is horribly wrong. I hear sirens blast pass the house, followed by the red swirling lights of an emergency vehicle, but I turn back to the TV._

_I get lost in thought and briefly hear the phone ring. Out of my vision I see Sue get up to answer it. The phone drops from her hand and she looks to my father her eyes filling with tears. _

"_There… there's been an accident, three car pile up, just down the road." She sniffles, it takes me less then a second to get out of the chair, grab my jacket and run out the door, I look in the direction of where the emergency services flew passed almost ten minutes ago, spotting the red flashing lights, I run, slipping as I go until I reach the scene. My eyes search through the rain and darkness for any person or vehicle that I recognize; straight away I see Billy's truck- only its mangled. Ignoring the paramedics, police and firefighters I run toward the pile of metal that use to form the shape of Billy's truck. As I get closer, they heave someone out- Billy. I scan the area for Jacob, but there is no sign of him. I run to Billy's side, he's awake, but not moving. I look to him questioningly. Desperately. _

"_Where is he?" I whisper, surprised if anyone can hear me. Billy doesn't reply; instead he looks at me with sadness, before the tears pool in his eyes. "WHERE IS HE!?" I scream, hoping someone will help me. _

_The paramedic closer to me, takes hold of me as the wheel Billy towards the ambulance, it is then I see the white sheet covering a body in the second ambulance, with doors shutting. I know in my heart it's him, without a second thought I run towards the vehicle a vicious sound ripping through the air. The paramedic shutting the doors stops and looks at me with a mixture of horror and sadness. I dive pass him into the back of the vehicle and rip the sheet off the body; and to my horror, despite the fact my heart knew, I discover my best friends lifeless body. The sobs take over as I wrap myself round him, holding him tight; despite how cold his body already is. _

"_No!" I hear a high pitched scream tear through the air, I don't even realize it's mine. I hold his body, rocking it back in forward, sobbing and crying. My best friend could not be dead. My heart breaking more, every second I hold him. This is impossible, he can't be, he just cant. I was going to tell him how I felt about him. I was going to tell him I loved him. He can't be dead. He just can't be. This has to be a trick…._

_**...Present day…**_

After Jake died, I struggled a lot; I missed the first three months of freshman year- putting me a year behind- struggling with a vicious cycle of manic depression and suicidal thoughts caused by his death and my withering soul. I didn't dear leave my room to venture out anywhere else other then his grave. I couldn't do it, everything reminded me of him. Four and a half months after Jake died, my father and Sue were married- I didn't attend the wedding- and I decided to move to Phoenix. I couldn't stay in Forks, not with my broken soul, I needed to get out; but I couldn't do that in Forks, not when every single person gave me looks of sorrow, sadness, desperation or guilt. I needed to go somewhere unknown. I told my dad I was leaving and three days later, clad in black skinny's, black converse, black Tee and black hoodie I left the only home I had ever known, to live with a women who had deserted me when I was five.

And now here I am today, married to someone who isn't Jake at eighteen, standing in the Bellagio hotel, remembering that day when my life came crashing down around me.

…**.…**

"Bells, that's not what I meant. What about Ange, Jess, James and Victoria? What about me?" he questioned as his giant arms wrapped their way around me as I sobbed. I didn't say anything, nobody did. A loud crash and bang however bought me out of spiraling depression. We all looked to the door and found a short dark headed pixie like girl seething at the door.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Why the hell haven't you been answering your phone? And why the hell is my brother in-law standing in your hotel room, with his arms around someone who isn't my sister in-law?" the girl screeched. I immediately look to my brother with confusion, what was this thing screeching about?

"Alice?" both Emmett and Edward question, both with different undertones masking their voices. They then turned to each other with questions blazing in their eyes.

"What? How?" Edward questions my older brother, "How do you know my sister?" he asks shocked.

"I'm married to her husbands twin sister, Rosalie. I went to her and Jasper's wedding six months ago." my brother stutters nervously. "Wait Alice Hale, is your sister?" my brother replies twice as shocked.

"Better yet Edward, how do you know him, and who the hell is that?" she questioned pointing at me. I felt myself blush in embarrassment, this was going to get interesting fast.

"Emmett is my wife's brother, and 'that' is my wife, Isabella" Edward replies happily. I look to Alice- my sister in-law I guess. She looks momentarily confused, before running over to hug me.

"At least she dresses well, this outfit is from my latest line, wait what!?" she shrieks, I guess she caught on to the fact I'm married to her brother. I stare at her in confusion, what does she mean by her designs; this is a Mary Alice Cullen- Oh my god.

"You're Mary Alice Cullen!" I shriek, despite my nervous state. She looks at me with a duh look on her face, the same one Edward had given me the night before, "Sorry, I thought your name was Alice? I'm so confused right now." I say looking towards the ground.

"That makes two of us, Edward, Emmett you two better explain, but before you do I'm gonna call Jazz, Em you might want to call Rose, she wont want to miss this" Alice the little pixie mutters, as she reaches for her phone. Before either of them reaches for their phones however, a knock at the door stops them. Edward walks to answer it and in walks my sister in-law and her brother, Jasper Hale.

"Wha?" Jazz stutters, when he takes in the room, it is then that I realize the Blondie from the café was him, I'd only met him once and that was when Rose and Em married almost two years ago.

"Em? Alice? What the hell is going on?" Rosalie questions, staying far more composed then her brother.

Nobody speaks for what seems like hours, and despite the awkwardness and embarrassment I choose to speak first. "Last night, after my brother and you ditched me with a fake ID on my birthday, I went to a club downstairs, where after spending time with my friend tequila, I started dancing, this is where for the second time I met Edward only, this time it was far more… well, anyway after some tequila, a lot of tequila we got talking and well next thing I know I'm waking up in bed with a married man, shocking I know. But what makes this worse? Well the man I woke up in bed with is married, yeah married to me." I say trying to keep my voice even toned and natural, however the excitement is clear.

"Hold up, wait a minute," Alice says, her mind obviously working in over drive "you married my brother? Ew" she says as she scrunches up her nose only just realizing what she was told minutes earlier, clearly it took a while to click.

"Al, I'm not technically your brother." Edward says shrugging as he walks his way over to me; I look at him highly confused.

"Just so you know, I wasn't kidding when I said I have no idea who you are… well I do now, but what do you mean, she just clearly stated…" I question, wow there hare a lot of questions getting thrown back and forth today.

"Um, babe as shocking and strange that sounds, Alice and I are not related, well we are, she is technically my cousin. You see my parents Edward and Elizabeth Masen died in a car accident when I was just six weeks old. My mother sister, Esme and her husband Carlisle adopted me; three and half years later they had Alice. They are the only family I have ever known." He says neither sad nor happy, this was just a fact of his life. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand, the electric shock passing through me once again.

"We have a situation at hand." Jasper said with all seriousness, breaking me out of my daydream a few minutes later. Everyone in the room turned to look at him. Everyone was paired up with his or her spouse, Rose was talking hurriedly to Emmett and Alice was watching Jasper very closely.

"What do you mean, Jazz?" Edward and Alice questioned at the same time, both confused.

"Well, your married Edward, have you even thought what this is going to mean about your career and what about Bella, what about her family, I know for a fact that she lives in Phoenix with her and Emmett's mother. Have either of you thought this through? I think you should get an annulment." He said with a sense of finality, like there would be no purpose in disagreeing with him.

"No!" Edward and I both disagreed, what right did he have?

"It's all very well, that you're my agent Jazz, but that is not an option. We are going to give this a shot, its what we both want." Edward replied angrily, his 'brother in-law' stared at him with a mixture of anger, annoyance and disregard.

"She's only a child, Edward. What about your career? Huh, what about your life? She is still in high school, do you even know what this means? You only just met, surely she can't mean anything to you?" he questioned with viciousness lacing his southern voice. I stared at him shocked, as did the rest of the room.

"Jasper!" everyone cried angrily, and then a resounding clap resonates round the room. Alice has slapped him, and hard.

Coming out of my reverie, I pointed my finger, letting go of Edwards and stalked my way towards him,

"What bloody right, do you have to make decisions for me or for him? I will not even contemplate that, until I have at least tried, I do not give up, and yes I might 'just' be in high school as you so eloquently put it, but I am not some little girl that can be bossed around by someone who cant talk properly, doesn't know me from a bar of soap, and believes me to be a gold digging tramp, when I have no freaking idea who he or his sister really are." I take a deep breath before carrying on

"I know he has lots of awards, and I realize now that I'm wearing clothes that your wife designed, but I had absolutely NO idea what I was getting myself into, but my _husband_ has already proven himself to be devoted to working on this gigantic fuck up, but if you all think about it, it was all your faults… where were any of you last night, huh? Where were you? I was left on my eighteenth birthday alone after a day of pampering and wearing fuck hot clothing, wired on excitement and I was just ditched" I say shrugging, starring angrily at each person in question.

"So what'd I do? I went to a bar, drank some tequila and for the first time in three freaking years, I felt something other then hurt, something other then desperation, I felt wanted, I felt desired, so yes what right do Any of you have to judge, if you cant even accept your role in this fuck up!" I scream, before stalking angrily off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I fall to the floor in tears, angry at his words and angry with everyone else, including my brother for not defending me, for not saying anything and Edward who just stood there not saying anything. Gah! They are all such children, I will stick this out no matter what any of them say, no matter what Renee or Charlie say, maybe LA will be good for me?

**…**

**There is chapter 3, once again thank you so much for your favouriting and following! But please review, I wont threaten with holding chapters or anything like that, but please, please REVIEW! Let me know what you think of **_**Did that really happen**_**…?**

**Just so that you are aware, Jacob was not killed off because I don't want to deal with that, it is an important aspect of the story… **

**Chapter 4 is on its way, up next we will find out what Renee and Charlie think of their daughter married to a twenty-five year old.**

**Xoxoxo KiwiKazza H-B**

**Have a good day/night! **


	4. Reality

_I am so so so sorry, that this has taken so long! I had three assignments due over the last week, one was 6,000 words, the others were 1500 and 1200 respectively. Sure I can write a 3000-word chapter in one day, but its all imagination no need to do hours upon hours of research. So once again I am sorry and I hope you are still with me? I have a two-week break from Uni, I hope to update quite a few times _

_Without further ado I give you __**chapter 4. **_

**Reality**

Showers are such mundane things; I mean you stand in the little cubicle under a steady flow of hot water and cover your body with sweet smelling lotions and what not to mask your body's natural body odor.

Showers are also excellent for having a cry, whether its tears of joy or tears of misery or anger. So that's exactly what I'm doing, crying, for joy, anger or misery? I'm not sure, doesn't matter really; it works either way. This whole situation sucks; I mean where do they all get off yelling at me? They left me, with a fake ID on my birthday, what'd they expect? Did they expect me to be the good girl I'm supposed to be? That's got to be a joke, guess my brother doesn't know me at all.

Tequila, the burn is better then the pain.

I can see Jake when I drink it, I can smell his sweetness, hear his voice; tequila makes the pain disappear and him reappear.

I close my eyes as the tears fall, what would say about this entire situation? If he were still here would he have come? Would I be married to him, instead of some famous stranger? Ill never know the answer, no one will. Jake is dead and as much as I wish he weren't, he is and for the rest of my life I will question what if?

^.^

I must have been in the shower for a while, as when I reappear not only is my suitcase here. Having changed into a blue shirt, skinny jeans and black and white converse, I head back to the main room of the suite.

The suite is empty, except for Edward.

"Hi" I say quietly, he doesn't register my presence, I eye him suspiciously. His eyes are closed and ear buds rest in his ears, as I approach him I hear Linkin park. He looks so serene and happy, despite our situation.

I tap him on the shoulder lightly; despite this he jumps I give a chuckle at his reaction, he humphs removing his ear-buds and pausing his music.

"Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you; where is everyone else?" I question, he grins mischievously.

"Unsurprisingly, your brother needed food. He said you needed to call your mother however." He says chuckling, now I understand the mischief behind his grin.

Damn Emmett, Renee is going to rip me a new one, oh no that means I need to call Charlie, double damn!

Sighing, I reach for my phone, of which I had placed in my jeans' pocket. I take a seat on the couch and dial a number I knew oh to well.

The phone rings almost five times before someone answers, "Phil Dwyer" my step father answers.

"Hi, it's Bella, is mom there?" I question, hoping she is, but praying she isn't.

"Oh, hi Bella, she is, one second," he says neutrally, I take a deep breath as I hear him walking calling my mothers name.

"Renee, speaking." My mothers erratic voice answers after a minute or so.

"Hi mom, its Bella; I have something to tell you." I say taking a deep breath, she doesn't say anything; I guess contemplating what I've got to say.

"Hi baby, did you enjoy your birthday? What's wrong?" she questions excitement and worry both lacing her voice. I look at my left hand wear my wedding rings sit.

"I did, Rose took me to the spa, I didn't have to do to much shopping thank god, they really didn't even treat it was like my birthday which was fantastic, but uh, um, something kinda happened…" I stutter, my voice going from happiness to complete apprehension, knowing my next few words will determine so much.

"Bella? What do you mean?" she questions, with something like anger.

"I uh, I'm going to move to Los Angeles?" I question back to her, not knowing how to proceed.

"Isabella, what the hell are you talking about?" she questions, anger now rich within her voice.

"Um, I may have, kind of married Edward Cullen." I whisper, nervously. The phone line goes absolutely silent, the only indication that I wasn't hung up on, is the silent fast breathing on the other end, echoing into my ear.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN this better be a fucking joke. There is no way in hell that you are married! I expect to see you and your brother and the airport tomorrow night, there is no way in hell you are moving to LA, no way in hell!" she screamed ferociously, I had to pull the phone away from my ear, to ensure I didn't get deaf. I felt the tears silently fall down my face at her anger, but mostly from her disappointment. Edward takes a seat next to me, holding a bottle of water, worry etched on his face.

No sound was heard, I thought for sure she had hung up on me, but when I bring the phone down I see that there is still a connection in place.

"No, mother this is not a joke, I am married, I'm finally moving on. If you cant accept it, then screw you're not really my mother anyway. Goodbye." I sob into the phone, disconnecting the call before she can reply. I feel Edward wrap his arms around me, it somewhat comforts me, though it feels so strange.

I don't know how much time I spent wrapped in his arms, but we just sit there in absolute silence; the peacefulness is nice.

"Bella? Are you all right? Are you sure this is what you want? You just met me, I can't very well take you from your family. I understand if you don't want to give this a try, really I will." Edward states with absolute certainty; although his voice begins to waiver near the end.

"It is, Edward, you're rescuing me," I whisper so quietly hoping he hasn't heard me.

"What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy? I mean, I live in the spotlight, I never have any time off, and you'll never see me, why would you want this? Why would you want me?" he questions, I look to him with a mixture of disbelief, but mostly anger.

"Because you're new, you're my escape, my excuse to break free." I whisper I feel the tears, and then I taste them. He stands up and wraps me in his arms, though I try to break free, he kisses each of my cheeks, wiping a way the tears.

"Bella, I'm dangerous; my life is dangerous; I don't want this for you. But I don't think I can stay away either; I'm drawn to you and I'm not sure if that is a good thing or not." He says quietly, I relax into his arms momentarily, he's right of course.

"I don't think I can either." I sigh desperately.

"What about your mother?" he questions worriedly, I look at him and chuckle.

"She left me when I was five and proceeded to not tell me I had a brother until I was almost sixteen. She can get over it." I say with a smile, deep down her reaction hurt, even though I know this will be good for me, she is my mom, despite our differences.

"And your father?" he asked somewhat worried, understandably. I shrug, Renee has probably called and moaned to him about me being a child or some other crap.

"I will tell him, when I'm good and ready." Is all I say. Edward cocks an eyebrow, I ignore it, changing the subject; "What's going to happen now? When do we leave?" I question quietly. Excited for to see my new home.

He brushes his hand through his coopery hair and smirks, "we can leaver right now, if you want?" he questions. "Unless you want to deal with our respective family members again?" he questions subtly. I look down at my left hand and the rings that sit there, despite my apprehension I nod, I don't want to deal with my pissed off brother or his hyperactive sister. I want to start this new chapter, with Edward even if it doesn't last; after all he's beyond perfect and twenty-five, while I'm absolutely ordinary and eighteen.

"Excellent" he purrs, he turns away, whipping out his phone in the process. "Fly or drive, my love?" he questions evilly.

I weigh my options- fly and we will get there quickly, but risk being seen by those devils the paparazzi or drive take hours, get to know one another? Hmmm decisions, decisions. Drive defiantly drive. I relay this to my copper head Adonis and turn to look out across at the strip one last time.

My new life starts now, this is the place that made it happen and someday I will be back; whether it's with Edward or not.

^.^

An hour later and we are on the road racing outta Las Vegas, in a bright red S60 Volvo. The last hour has been spent in comfortable silence. Edward has not stopped smirking and damn is it sexy.

"I want you to finish school." Edward says, after looking deep in thought.

"Why?" I turn to look at him, switching my gaze from the passing landscape to him, his emerald eyes sparkling.

"Because, I don't want you to hate me if you have to give up on it. Its September, the year has only just started, right?" he says almost sadly, his eyes lose their sparkle.

"There is only one thing that could make me hate you- but I want to finish school, but how? Where? I guess this is one of the things we need to work out?" I question, my mood switching from happiness and contentment to wonderment.

"Yeah, I guess it is. I will have my assistant Jess find you a private school- is that okay?" he asks after a second. I nod my head in reply.

"I guess, though why private?" I question, he looks and gives me that 'duh' look again, I cock my head to the right in confusion.

He chuckles before replying, "you will be safer, your safety is important to me." a glint that I cant quite decipher flashes through his eyes, "I'm also going to buy you a car" he says with a finality, yet he continues to chuckle.

"What? No! no bloody way. Are you insane?" I question annoyed.

"How else are you going to get to school?" he questions, "Would you prefer a chauffer?" he chuckles.

"Fine, better not be expensive." I say sighing, he continues chuckling; before it turns to full on laughter. Strange man.

"Whatever" he says smirking once the laughter calms down, "I want you to tell me about yourself." He says smiling.

"What do you want to know?" I question, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"What's your favourite colour?" he asks softly.

"I don't have one, depends on my mood. Until yesterday, black or cornflower blue, today its emerald green." I say smirking; his eyes turn to saucers, before being replaced with a cocky grin. "What about you?" I ask chuckling at his response.

"Blue" he says simply. "what's your favourite city?" he questions.

We continue like this for the rest of the journey to LA, he asks a question I reply then ask him.

Its almost dark by the time we arrive, twilight has set in. We drive through some city area, before heading up into the hills.

We take a turn and approach a thick but delicate iron fence, slowing Edward rolls down his window; he presses his index finger on a pad, before entering a code and swiping a card, I look at him dumbstruck. The fence slides open and we drive on through. Edward looks at me before smiling, "you can only be to safe, there are vultures out here Bella, and I don't mean of the bird variety." He says darkly, the smile gone.

We drive for a while down a road, before approaching a cottage like house. The outside covered in mismatched sized rocks and stone, with wooden accents. We drive around the back where a large garage sits, the door slides open and we park.

Edward gets out of the car quickly; I on the other hand take a minute. Apprehension nerves and worries setting in. I take a breath in an attempt to calm my pulse; I slowly open my door and get out.

"Are you alright, love?" he wonders, I smile in hopes of reassuring him. He walks over to me, takes my hand and holds it tight. "You'll tell me if this gets to much for you, right?" he worries; I nod, unable to speak.

He leads me in to the main part of the house, "go look round your new home, love" he whispers in my ear. I do as he says, taking my time exploring the exquisite house. The architecture, the design, and the furniture- everything is perfect. I end up in an extensive library, its beautiful. This room will defiantly be my favourite. I walk to the lounger and take a seat and close my eyes, the moment of absolute serenity relaxing me.

Unfortunately I'm drawn out of my happiness to a ringing phone. I slide my phone from my pocket and check the caller ID, it's Emmett. I tap the _ignore _button and put it on the table, before standing to look at the books. My phone rings time after time; and by the time I have finished looking at all the books, it has rung a total of twenty-three times- eight from Emmett, nine from Rosalie, and five from an unknown number. I choose to ignore my persistent family members and go to find Edward.

He is standing in the kitchen, a hand going through his hair. I walk in silently, right up behind him.

"Hey handsome." I whisper in his ear, he jumps almost a foot high; this causes me to burst out in laughter.

"Ha-ha-ha very funny, love" he says sarcastically. "So will my little sanctuary be okay?" he wonders, worry replacing his features, and his hand returning to his hair.

"It's beautiful, breath taking in fact." The room turns to silence, though his face is lit up with joy at my revelation. The silence is broken by the shrill of a phone ringing. Edward removes his from his pocket, looks at the screen and sighs before putting it on the bench. The ringing continues. A few minutes later my phone rings as well. This carries on for ten minutes before we both turn our phones off.

I look to Edward he is watching me. Our eyes lock on together and we stare at each other for what feels like forever. Our reverie is however broken by a rather large yawn on my part. Edward chuckles, before guiding me up the stairs to the landing. His hand rubs through his hair and suddenly he looks nervous.

"Um, I uh, um where do you want to sleep?" he questions, stuttering like a confused child. It takes me a minute to realize what he is asking and I don't know the answer.

"Well, uh, um since, we um, yeah?" I say stuttering like a child as well. Suddenly the hall way feels claustrophobic and awkward; I turn and walk to the room I had established earlier to be the master bedroom- Edwards room. I enter the room and go and sit on the bed. He follows me of course and he just nods his head before turning to the chest of draws and pulling out a large looking t-shirt. He chucks it to me, before grabbing a pair of boxer shorts and wife beater. I whip my top off, replacing it with his one before maneuvering my bra off from underneath it and taking my shoes then jeans off. I look up and he is gawking at me.

Ignoring him, I crawl under the covers and close my eyes; taking deep breaths, not only to calm myself but acquaint myself with the smell. The smell is amazing- it smells of him, a truly wonderful smell. Moments later I feel a dip in the large bed. I shuffle over to him and rest my head and hands on his chest.

"Thank you, for this." He says quietly, his arm wounding round my back. I don't reply, but snuggle in closer; his embrace is comforting. "What did you mean by _There is only one thing that could make me hate you_?" he questions.

I take a deep breath before replying, "I, uh want us to be a real married couple?" I take another deep breath, "I know our marriage is somewhat unconventional, seeing as we meet just over twenty-four hours ago, I guess what I'm saying is I don't want you to see other people, while we try work this thing out?" I reply, feeling the heat raise to my cheeks.

He sighs before pulling me to him tighter. " I want that too, I want us to give this a real shot." he whispers quietly.

I nestle myself into him closer and fall asleep, a feeling of contentment washing over me.

^.^

_There we go, chapter 4! Once again I apologize for the outrageous lateness of this chapter. I'm sure it's shocking and outrageously bad; but its stuff that needed to be hashed out. _

**Now I have a question**

_Should Bella end up pregnant or Not_

_I have storylines for both, but want your opinion; bare in mind it will not determine whether their relationship works out and if they get their HEA together; reality doesn't work that way, a baby does not make a relationship. However in saying that if you chose for her not to get pregnant they may or may not get their HEA as well._

_Review your choice, and why!_

_Choose carefully _

_You have until chapter seven, after that I will make my mind up._

_Have a good day/ night, I am writing the next chapter as we speak (well you read)_

_Please REVIEW, Favourite, Follow!_


	5. Free

…**PLEASE REVIEW…**

Chapter 5

**Free**

If you wake up in a strange bed two day in a row, some might call you a slut or whore; somehow I don't think those terms apply to me. Waking up next to Edward is so nice, well at least it is this morning. He's still asleep, giving me time to marvel at his perfection. He looks peaceful; it's a beautiful sight. Although, every few minutes he gets this crease between his eyebrows. I continue to watch my husband sleep like this for quite awhile; but get up when the clock clicks over to six o'clock.

I have always been an early riser, as much as I love my sleep; the morning when no one else is a wake is such a peaceful time. Gives me time for myself. Gives me time to break free and be alone.

I slither my way out of the bed, so as not to disturb Edward. I grab my jeans and slip out of the room. I carry on downstairs, where I look around some more. I open every door; and this is how I find the music room; or what I assume to be the music room.

A black grand piano sits in the corner and numerous types of guitars hang on a wall. I head to the guitars and find a John Paul; slowly taking it down before heading to a chair.

I begin strumming, the song I wrote just weeks ago coming to mind. Closing my eyes I start singing as well…

"_I don't do yoga, never tried Pilates  
Not many people want me at their parties  
Tryna find my place, some place, oh I, oh I, oh I  
I drink a little more than recommended  
This world ain't exactly what my heart expected  
Tryna find my way someway, oh I, oh I, oh I_

See, whoa, c'est la vie  
Maybe something's wrong with me  
But, whoa, at least I am free, I am free  
Yeah, whoa, c'est la vie  
Maybe something's wrong with me  
But, hey, at least I am free, I am free

If you ask the church then I am no believer  
Spend Sundays asleep I'm just another dreamer  
Still tryna find my home sweet home, oh I, oh I, oh I  
I guess I ain't too good for money neither  
I got two left feet, no, I'm no Jackson either  
Just tryna find my way someway, oh I, oh I, oh I

See, whoa, c'est la vie  
Maybe something's wrong with me  
But, whoa, at least I am free, oh, oh, I am free  
Yeah, whoa, c'est la vie  
Maybe something's wrong with me  
But, whoa, at least I am free, oh, oh, I am free

Just tryna find my home sweet home, sweet home, sweet home, sweet home,  
I drink a little more than recommended  
This ain't exactly what my heart expected

Whoa, c'est la vie  
Maybe something's wrong with me  
But whoa, at least I am free, oh, oh, I am free  
Yeah, whoa, c'est la vie  
Maybe something's wrong with me  
But, whoa, at least I am free, oh, oh, I am free.

Whoa, c'est la vie  
Maybe something's wrong with me  
Whoa, at least I am free, oh, oh, I am free  
Whoa, c'est la vie  
Maybe something's wrong with me  
Whoa, at least I am free, oh, oh, I am free."

I finish playing and singing; opening my eyes as I do. I find Edward leaning against the doorframe watching me. His expression is unreadable; I advert my eyes. I feel the tears pool in the corners, I blink them away and return to playing, only this time I play a fast song by _Natalia Kills_ only this time I don't sing.

I know he is watching me, I can feel it; but I ignore it. When I finish, I get up and return the guitar to it's home. I then head towards my husband, I aim to just walk past him; but he stops me. "Bella, you're amazing." He says quietly. I turn to face him, lifting my eyes from looking at the floor to look at him.

"I'm really not." I say quietly, and try to push past him. He stops me, grabbing me around my waist and holds me to him tightly.

"You clearly don't see yourself." He whispers before placing a kiss on my cheek. We stand like that for a few minutes, before a loud grumble echoes through the room. We both chuckle before he takes me by my hand and lead me to the kitchen. I watch him carefully and laugh at his attempts to make breakfast; he doesn't find it amusing and rubs his hand through his perfect copper bed hair. I lightly push him out of the way and make pancakes- my favourite. He watches me with intensity, like I'm his prey and he's about to pounce me.

I serve breakfast fifteen minutes later, having fully familiarised the kitchen. I don't wait for him to start before digging into my own share, unfortunately before the fork makes it way to my mouth I hear the undeniable sound of one Emmett Dwyer.

"Belly-Boo you better open this door! I know you're here!" he screams banging against the front door. I proceed to ignore him and eat my pancakes, as does Edward. We finish ten minutes later, the banging having stopped sometime ago.

"How'd they…?" I question, but Edward cuts me off.

"Alice" he says simply, I just nod in understanding; of course his sister would have a pass and know the code. The banging starts again, as does the screaming; only this time it's Alice.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! You better open this damn door! I have been up all damn night looking for you!" she screams, rage clear in her voice. He grabs my hand, motions with his finger to be silent and leads me to the door that goes to the garage. We get in another Volvo this one is silver however. The garage door opens and we are off, driving around the house we spot Jasper, Rose, my brother and his sister. My eyes wide, Edward presses his foot on the accelerator and we speed off past them to the gate. Once we are out of the gate, he slows down somewhat.

"Edward?" I question panicked, he looks at me with worry.

"I'm sorry, love. I just don't want to share you with them yet. They are going to blame and question and I just didn't want to deal with that today." He says, that mischievous glint returning to his eyes once again.

"It's okay, you just looked so angry." I say quietly, his right hand lets go of the starring wheel and grabs my left, squeezing it sending a spark run directly to my heart. He really likes holding my hand, its really quite sweet and to be honest I like it, the spark it's like no feeling I've ever felt. "So where are we going?" I question excitedly.

He smirks, looks out the window and then to me "we are going to the beach, I want to see my wife in a bikini." He says chuckling. I look at him, squinting my eyes unimpressed. I reach to the stereo at the same time he does, having let go of my hand, our fingers touch and the spark runs up my arm once again. The rest of the drive is spent with us holding hands, listening to _Imagine dragons_ and _Linkin Park_. I watch him as he drives, his white gold wedding band glinting in the sun as he turns the car with precision. I had asked Edward yesterday how we got rings, according to him he remembers us going to _Tiffany's _at some point, but that's it. I guess the other night is as much a blur for him as it is for me.

We arrive at the beach, a secluded looking one by the looks of it. As I am about to get out of the car Edward stops me. He hands me a one hundred dollar bill, "across the street is a surf shop, get yourself a suit, get us some towels and me some pants; I'd come but I don't want the vultures turning up." He says when I looking at him questioningly. I nod before sliding out of the car, checking the road I run across and enter it. Seeing as its only eight o'clock in early September I get some strange looks. I quickly grab the required stuff; hand over the money and head back to Edward. I knock on the window and he unlocks the door, I get in and am about to out the suit on, but he stops me shaking his head and motions me to put on my seat belt. I do as he says and we drive off. An hour later, we are at another beach off a side road, its beautiful.

We both get changed, but replace our clothes over top; it's still to early and too cold. I grab the towels, Edward locks the car and we head to the sand.

"Thank you," I say quietly after we have sat down. He cocks an eyebrow in confusion, "I'm not ready to deal with Emmett and Rose just yet. Gah! They act like my parents, it's so annoying." I say, my voice going up several octaves.

He chuckles lightly, "you love him though, yeah?" he questions.

"Yeah, I mean I've only known Emmett for three years, though we are fifty percent related." I reply monotonously.

"Haven't you lived with your mom and his dad, up till yesterday?" he asks confusion lacing his voice.

"Ahh, my family. You see my mother met Phil when she was in High school, when she was seventeen she fell pregnant with Emmett, a few weeks after his birth she realised she couldn't stay with them and moved to Forks, where she re-enrolled in school and met my father, Charlie. They apparently fell in love and at twenty- one got married, I arrived nine-months later. She stuck around till I was five before buggering off. But this time Emmett was ten, she spent the next two years traveling or finding herself or something, I'm not sure to be perfectly honest and I don't really care. Anyway one day she was walking through a park in Phoenix and ran into Phil and Emmett playing Baseball, in the Renee had been gone Phil had single handily raised Emmett and become a major league baseball player. They reconnected and the moment the ink was dry on her divorce to my dad she married Phil. I was seven, Emmett almost thirteen; I didn't see my mother until I was thirteen, and that was only because Charlie couldn't handle a thirteen year old girl, I didn't meet or know of Emmett until I was fifteen, when dad married Sue Clearwater, his best friends widow. At this point Jake had been dead almost four months- I think- it gave me an excuse to leave. I like Seth and Leah is okay I guess? But they were all so happy, Seth having lived on the Rez had been friends' with Jake and just seeing them all so happy broke me. I told Charlie I was leaving and left. Renee welcomed me at the airport, however I was also met with a twenty- almost twenty-one half brother that I had never even heard of." I say, having never truly told that story before.

"How'd Phil and Emmett let her in so easily?" he asks, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion, I meanly chuckle at him.

"You'd have to ask them, I know Emmett was incredibly angry at her, and took a while to forgive her; but then when I turned up almost eight years later, he disappeared and sought me out at school. He wasn't angry with me; he was furious at both his parents for hiding me from him, after all I was a shiny new toy. I was furious too, it was the first real emotion I felt since the accident." I say grimacing and shrugging at the end, "So that's my life. What about Mr Celebrity over here? Huh?" I say teasingly.

"Well you know that my biological parents Edward and Elizabeth Masen died when I was six weeks old, yes?" He pauses and I nod at his question, "you also know that Carlisle and Esme, my mother's bother in-law and my dad's best friend and my mother's sister adopted me and that Alice was born three and a half years later, yes?" again he pauses and I nod.

"Well apart from the interesting start to my life, Carlisle taught me to read, write and play piano before I started school, despite how busy he was at the hospital being a resident he always made time for Alice or I as well as Esme. Carlisle and Esme are the only parents I have ever known of course and they have always treated me as their son. Anyway by the time I reached middle school I was surpassing all my classmates academically and musically so I threw myself into something else, just to keep my occupied and that was acting. I moved to high school and Esme thought it would be good for me to do a few auditions and so by the time I was sixteen I was inline for three movies, a TV show and some modelling gigs and voila, my life really isn't that interesting; the truth is, if I wasn't acting I would become a Doctor and follow in the steps of both my adopted father and biological father. I guess it's partly why I enjoy my stints on _Greys Anatomy_." He says chuckling; I stare at my husband dumbstruck.

We spend the next hour talking about our hobbies, what I want to do after school, when finally it's warm enough I strip to the plain black two piece I had bought and lie on the towel soaking up the sun.

We spend the majority of our afternoon talking and getting to know one another, but also swimming and soaking up the sun. Slowly however the sun-sets, our stomachs grumble and we realise we need to head home. We pack up our stuff and take the almost two hour drive back to the house. Our siblings and their other halves are waiting on the front steps when we arrive. We don't go round the back, instead Edward parks right next to a yellow Porsche. We are barely out of the car when the screaming begins.

"Where the bloody Hell have you been!?" Hell have no fury like Alice Cullen, I could almost see the stem coming out of her ears she was so angry.

**^.^**

_So there is chapter 5, shorter than chapter 4, but ah well its 12:30am here and I'm beat! It's probably crap as well…_

_Please make my day and review! With over 100 favs and follow some more reviews would go along way. __**Please refer to the question at the bottom of chapter 4 and reply accordingly!**_

_Once again Review, Fav, Follow. Let me know what you really think!_

_Kay Thanks Bye_

_xx_


	6. Stupid Annoying Siblings

Quick shout out to: frostedglaze, lynard69 and m0t0b33 for their awesome reviews, THANKS guys your reviews either made me laugh or gave me a huge smile; either way it made my day! Keep a look out in your Inbox for a special surprise

Chapter 6

**Stupid annoying Siblings**

"Alice! Can I speak to you for a moment?" Edward growls, anger radiating off him. She looks somewhat scared, hesitates then nods before joining Edward; together they walk off, leaving me to be scrutinized by Emmett, Rose and Jasper.

"Isabella, where have you been? You just up and left?" my brother questions his voice laced with hurt and confusion.

I close my eyes, before taking a deep breath and replying; "Emmett I do not answer to you, I have made my decision and that's it my decision. Now leave, please." I say, looking at my brother directly into his eyes, keeping my emotions in check. "As for the both of you- " I begin, looking directly at the other two siblings; but I am cut off by a loud hiss.

"Alice, I don't give a flying piece of crap! This is my life and for once I am doing as I please. Your husband can build and damn bridge and get over himself; none of you are my parents and have no right to continue controlling me! I am a grown man; yes I did some not so grown things that have consequences, however I own these consequences. No scratch that, Bella is not a consequence; she is much, much more then that and you better remember that! Now all of you, piss off before I do something those vultures really want to know about." He seethes, anger pouring out of him; his fists clenched and his posture stiff. He turns and walks to the door, turns one more time, gives me a soft look and walks inside slamming the door.

"God! Why don't you people find something else to entertain yourselves? You all obviously had something to do with the other night and now you regret that choice; thinking you could get me drunk and god! You don't even know, just leave us alone, go back to your own lives because they are obviously more miserable then mine!" I say in frustration, storming off into the house.

Like seriously this is probably all their faults; inexplicitly they set us up and now its not the outcome they wanted; Jasper being his agent and brother/cousin in-law is all like 'crap, crap no one is going to want a married man, why'd I listen to my wife?' and my brother is probably swearing with worry, knowing the moment he steps foot in Phoenix my mother will be at him like no tomorrow. Then there is Alice and Rose who deep down probably think its sweet or some other shit like that and on the outside are being all up in our faces, covering the fact that although this- Edward and my marriage- is not what they expected, but thinks some adorable crap anyway; knowing their male counterparts will murder them if they say any different.

I don't automatically find Edward; I have to search for a while. Eventually I find him in the music room at his piano, playing a fast angry song; knowing I have to distract him, I think of the only thing I can, seduction.

_^.^_

_^.^ ~M~^.^_

_^.^_

As I approach him, I can feel my body shaking with nerves and can see his eyes closed. Taking deep breaths as I walk to him, I calm myself; sure I'm no virgin, not anymore at least. Then again I lost it, while completely drunk on tequila that I ended up married and didn't even realize or remember…

_Lay where you're laying_

_Don't make a sound_

_I know they're watching_

_They're watching_

_All the commotion_

_the kiddie like play_

_Has people talking_

_Talking…_

The _Kings of Leon_ song flies through my head, I have no idea how to seduce someone yet here I go.

Making my way over to my husband, I discover his eyes closed. Quietly walking up behind him I begin kissing him up his neck, at first his body tenses then relaxes. "Bella? What are-" he questions, but I silence him and he complies. I grab his hand and lead him to our room. Once in our room he takes over, obviously picking up on my lack of uh, experience.

He guides me to the bed, stripping the t-shirt I had worn to bed the night before; revealing the bikini I had bought earlier, I copy him and remove his shirt.

Once our tops are gone he lays me down, begins kissing me from my neck and along my jaw line before heading south, the feel of it is intense; though I feel useless as he goes. He reaches my jeans and unbuttons them, stopping to look at me; I nod once and he carries on and shimmy's my pants off, leaving me in just my bikini. He kisses above the piece of triangle, stilling me. I run my hands through his copper hair as he does, my toes curling with anticipation.

Somehow over the next few minutes we end up naked, he leans above me, his arms on either side of me, his weight resting on them.

I feel his tip at my core; he stops and once again looks at me for approval. Again I nod once and he slowly pushes into me.

At first its painful, but he waits for me to adjust before moving. As the pain wears away, I feel the high that I had head so much about. He continues kissing me, only I kiss back, marveling at his beauty. I feel the orgasm and our eyes lock as we burst, our connection made only this time stronger.

We stay like that for a few minutes, just looking at each other; before he resumes kissing me- only this time it's on my mouth, not my chest or any other part of my anatomy. Our connection builds once again and he begins moving within me, only this time I am an active partner.

Eventually we untangle ourselves and end up spooning. Any thoughts of food forgotten; despite our rumbling stomachs we fall asleep.

My sleep is relaxing and for the first time in what seems forever, nightmare free.

_^.^_

_^.^ ~M~^.^_

_^.^_

The three days following that night we are left to ourselves. Then Edward announces he needs to be at work. I spend the day lounging in bed, we haven't heard from anyone since and as much as I have pleaded Edward refuses to disclose what Alice and him spoke about.

By mid-morning I get out of bed, have a shower and get dressed for the day. Walking to the library, I find one of my favourite books _Wuthering heights _before taking a seat on the love seat.

A hundred pages later the doorbell rings, curious I go to answer it. A brown haired women, wearing a tight leather skirt and white see-through blouse is standing at the door holding several bags.

"Hello?" I say cautiously. She smiles at me in a somewhat scary way, before barging her way through the door and taking a seat on the couch. I close the door and walk over to her and am about to question her, however she beats me to it.

"Sorry, that stuff is heavy." She says motioning to the bags, and pops her hand out in front of her, "I'm Jess, Edwards' P.A. I do have a key, but I figured you'd prefer to not be startled by me." I shake her hand and we take a seat on the couch.

"Why are you here?" I ask before I can control my filter, "Sorry, that's rude" I apologize. She shakes her head, chuckling in the process.

"It's fine, anyway the reason I'm here is because I have your school stuff; so you are enrolled at Malibu Prep, you have a uniform and I bought your some books and stuff, so here you go. Edward said he'd have Felix program your car with the address. You start Monday, good luck." She says quickly and then she's dashes out of here like a bullet.

I rifle through the bags and find the uniform. Ugh! Its not to bad, but its not great, though at least I know where we are- kind of.

I spend the rest of the day reading the curriculum and looking at my timetable.

**Monday, Wednesday and Friday:**

Homeroom

AP English

AP Music

AP Calculus

AP French

Lunch

AP History

AP Composition

**Tuesday and Thursday:**

AP English

AP History

AP French

Homeroom

Lunch

Homeroom

AP Composition

AP Music

All in all, not to bad; music and composition? Seriously? I look through the welcome book, which is rather fancy and come to the famous Alumni page; listed in date order since the schools opening in 1791. I run my eyes down the list and sure enough from 2003- 2007 _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen _is listed, followed by a list of his achievements. _Mary Alice (Cullen)_ _Hale_ is listed from 2007-2010, as are _Jasper Whitlock Hale_ and _Rosalie Lillian (Hale) Dwyer_ from 2006-2009; guess it makes sense, though I'd rather not go to their school.

Edward comes home late afternoon, when I am baking brownies, he gives me a crocked smile before heading upstairs.

**^.^**

Ok, so here is the outrageously boring chapter 6, its rather short and pathetic.

So I Have a confession, I have never written a lemon before, can someone please give me some pointers or something? I feel like this was really bad.

SUPER REVIEWS WILL GET PRESENTS !

Also… I am not from America, and I am completely unsure about the Education system, dates etc so sorry if it is completely inaccurate!

Oh and can someone explain how BETA's Work?

KTHXBY!

REVIEW? FOLLOW? FAVOURITE?

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

TELL ME IF YOU LOVE IT, TELL ME IF YOU HATE IT? ANYTHING?


	7. Conversations

Chapter 7

**Conversations **

When Edward returns _his face startles me- his expression torn, almost pained yet so fiercely beautiful that the ache to touch him flares strongly_.

"Edward?" I question nervously, he looks at me for the first time the pain evident in his eyes. "What's wrong?" I continue when he doesn't reply.

"Tell me the other night in Vegas wasn't the first time?" His voice waivers towards the end, at first his question confuses me; then I realize he is talking about sex and my virginity. I don't reply, but instead tear my eyes away from his and look at the ground.

"No...No, tell me it wasn't, please?" His voice laced with even more pain.

"I can't lie, I'm sorry." I reply tearfully, I go to move from the bench and the cooling brownies; but he intercepts me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Then, why the other night?" He questions, the pain clearly evident despite his attempts to cover it.

I shrug, why did I do it? Did I want to do it? I look up at my husband; worry is etched on his face and the last few days of his evading behavior makes sense, for what reason I don't understand.

"Why does it matter? I want-" I question, but before I finish he cuts me off.

"Don't say you wanted too. That first night, well our lack of memory is more explanation enough. As for the other night, God Bella I feel _like a villain in a melodrama twirling my mustache after I've stolen some poor girls virtue_." He interrupts, his voice laced with misery and desperation.

"The other night I did what I wanted. I was happy, but now? Now I'm angry because sure my first time wasn't 'special' but in away that's better. I'm glad I was drunk and didn't feel the pain as you broke me. But the other night, the other night was special because you were gentle and loving and everything a husband should be. It shouldn't matter if we only met a week a go. So no don't you dare feel pained otherwise I will give you a reason to be pained about!" I say emotion woven in my voice, I am angry but I am also happy, so happy.

"I-I didn't realize?" He says unsure.

"Of course you didn't, I may also point out that I instigated the other night and I never stopped you."

"I-" he starts and I stop him.

"Nope, don't do it! Stop do not apologize or there is no point in us bothering with this sham." I stutter angrily, turning I walk away.

I walk to our bedroom and crawl onto the bed. I can't believe he is upset about something he either has no control over or that I let him.

Eventually I fall asleep despite the early time, my sleep is filled with Jacob; his lifeless body strewn across the main road of Forks, his skin blue his eyes fearful before they blink a handful of times and then stop. The dream then shifts, only this time it's Edward lying pale, stone hard and lifeless on the ground. His eyes black.

I wake up to high-pitched scream, realizing only once I'm awake the screaming was me. I look around the room and find it just the way I left it.

A tapping on the door slowly turns to banging "Bella? Open this door, open the door love, please?" Edward pleads desperately; I clamber out of the bed, fling the door open and jump in his arms sobbing. He doesn't speak, just holds me tightly as he leads me to the bed sitting us down- me on his lap.

The room that had been slightly dark when I woke up eventually became black. Edward didn't move however, nor did he speak.

"Edward?" I question quietly turning my head upwards from the crock of his neck to look at him. "I'm sorry about getting so angry. To be honest I don't even know why I got so infuriated." I feel the tears roll down my checks and hastily wipe them away.

"Bella, what happened? Why were you screaming?" He questions worriedly, completely ignoring my apology.

I shrug, " the nightmare changed," I whisper quietly. His body tenses though I'm not sure why.

"What do you mean?" He asks curiously though worry is underlies his voice.

"I see Jacobs body on a regular basis" I say louder then earlier before whispering "only this time instead of him, I saw you." My voice so quiet there is no way he could hear me.

"Oh. Can you tell me about him?" He wonders hesitantly.

"I guess, I mean Jake and I knew each other all our lives when we were fourteen I developed feelings for him, but I was so worried about ruining our friendship I didn't say anything. Then the day I decided I was going to do it, Forks had one of the worst storms in history and him and his dad were involved in a car accident. Jake died impact, Billy was paralyzed from the waist down, the accident severed his spine on the second cervical vertebrae caused by the whiplash he sustained when he tried to stop. Jake from what I was told, whacked his head on the dashboard causing inter cranial pressure, when it hit the dashboard the second time the pressure became to much and it burst. Killing him instantly." I say quietly and tearfully. Edward holds me tighter and rocks me.

A few minutes later though it feels like hours he speaks again "Bella, I want to know about Jacob, the boy you are in love with, not the boy that died." He says somewhat humorously though the worry is clear.

"Jake grew up on the Rez with Indian American blood, giving his skin a dark chestnut colour, his hair jet black; on his fifteenth birthday he had a growth spurt and reached six foot. He was kind, gentle, forgiving but most of all he allowed me to be me. It was him who first heard me sing, he who taught me to play guitar, it was him who I had my first kiss with. Jake was everything I wanted, everything I needed. But what makes it worse, is he died never knowing I loved him; despite the fact he loved me." I pause, wipe the tears away and continue;

"Billy came to see me a few months later, he came to give me a letter that Jacob had written a week before the accident. It basically said he was in Love with me and hoped that one day I would feel the same about him. That day was the first time I attempted suicide; it was also the day of Charlie's marriage to Sue." I say rubbing the scar above my femoral artery. I look up at Edward, his face impassive. "I'm sorry, I've said to much;" I say quietly.

"No, love you didn't. I'm glad you told me; I don't know how I'm going to compete with such a person." He says humorously, causing us both to laugh.

"You'll do, for now!" I say jumping out of his arms and running out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Edward chases me around the house for over an hour; it's rather exhausting. An hour later we are lying in the middle of the lounge on our backs laughing, breathing heavily.

"So I bought you a present today." Edward says timidly. I look at him curiously and discover his expression to be one of worry and excitement. He nods his head as if to say _come on_ and stands up. I follow him and stand up, he holds his hand out and I gladly take it. He drags me to the garage, where I find a navy blue Ferrari FF. Damn I can't take it, it's to expensive, to nice. Huh! Emmett is going to be coveting me.

"You bought me a three hundred thousand dollar car? What the actual Fuck?" I scream at Edward, "I can't take this, I refuse to take it, I wont take it!" I refuse, Edward looks at me, once again impassive; running is hand though his hair, slowly however his crooked grin reappears.

"But Love, you can't very well go round driving some beat up thirty year old Chevy. This is LA, and well it's a very safe car; your safety is important to me!" he explains nervously.

I hesitantly accept the car after some debate; what if I crash, what if I dent it? What if the gremlins at this high school scratch it? These are the thoughts that fly through my head, but I can see on his face that if I refuse it, I will hurt him and really it is a beautiful car. Emmett's going to be so jealous; even Jake would be jealous if he were here.

At my final acceptance, I take a look at the rest of it and holy crap it's beautiful.

^.^

At some point Edward left me admiring my car and returned to the main house and ordered takeaways; well at least that's what I think he did seeing how in the past week he hasn't shown any inclination in the kitchen. When I join him back in the house, I sneak up behind him and give him a kiss. Despite my many reservations of this whole marriage thing it's not going to badly, then again it's only been a week.

"Thank you, I don't understand why you spent so much money on me, but it truly is a beautiful car and I will take good care of it." I say sweetly, fluttering my eyelashes.

His crooked grin returns he chuckles, grabs me by the waist and kisses my cheek. "It's my pleasure love, but I want you to take care of yourself; the car doesn't bother me, it's you that I care about." It's with those words; I fall further for the charm of my husband. I take a seat at the breakfast bar and watch him dish the Chinese food on a plate.

Sometime later when we have finished eating, the though of Jess's appearance brings up the issue of school. "When I'm at school, what's the story? I obviously can't say we are married because that would raise a whole ton of suspicion, wont it?" I question worriedly, Edward looks thoughtful for a moment.

"Well you are enrolled as Isabella Marie Cullen, I don't know a cousin? But wait what do you mean not tell anyone and suspicion? Why does it matter?" he rebukes confused.

"I'm pretty sure it will reflect badly on you, if some unknown individual turns up at high school and starts spewing off they are your wife. Edward the papz love you, if we had meet under normal circumstances, dated then fall… Married they would know about it. But what are they going to say if I just turn up out of the blue?" I question nervously, he contemplates it running his hand through his hand through his head a number of times before pulling at it.

"We could say you are a recently adopted sister? That would at least explain the name thing, but God! I don't know. This is why I have Jasper; he knows how to deal with these particular situations. Damn, this whole situation makes me unsettled and I just don't know how do deal with this side of things, I act stories not make them up!" his voice inflects annoyance. "And damn you know what happened, when I went into the office the other day? I had a damn call from Him saying he was going to have a ling over due holiday with the love of his life and that I need to sort my life out," he mutters angrily.

"Asshole," I mutter, my verbal filter gone; Edward bursts into laughter, his anger gone.

"Hmmm, well apparently a certain Pixie let my mother know I have a surprise I'd like to share with her and my father and so we are kind of expected to be at dinner tomorrow night. But hey, maybe they can help?" he suggests fugitively. I give him the meanest look possible, unimpressed.

I'm not ready to meet his parents! They'll probably hate me and think I'm after all their money or the fame or some other ludicrous story that pixie- no she is no pixie she is more like a gremlin- has feed them! And what am I going to say when they ask that loaded question about my intentions or how I feel about their son? No, no, I can't do this! "Why don't you just go alone and tell them about me, without me?" I question hopefully and what does the man do? He chuckles, he chuckles at me!

"You find this funny?" I question my voice going up an octave; and whack him in the shoulder. He just nods, his chuckles turning into full-blown laughter. "You laugh now, just wait till you meet Charlie; he has a loaded gun just waiting all the time" I say evilly, his laughter ceases immediately.

"You... You're joking, right?" he stutters nervously, this causes me to burst in to laughter, soon after he relaxes again and we both sit on the couch laughing hysterically.

"In all seriousness, I'm not; Charlie is chief of Police, I thought I told you this?" I question a smile clear as day on my face.

"Okay, seeing how I'm going to have to deal with that, you can have dinner with my parents; they will like you" he states simply.

"How do you know they'll like me?" I question finger quoting. He cocks an eyebrow and chuckles lightly.

"Oh, I know." He says giving me a wink.

Edward and I spend the night like this, talking, debating and laughing, and for the first time I am laughing at his jokes and playfulness the best part is it's not forced.

Eventually we head to our bedroom, I change into an old _Yosemite national park_ grey t-shirt and sleep-shorts, humorously enough when I look at Edward he is wearing something similar.

After carrying out my normal nighttime routines, I get into bed and snuggle up to Edward, his warmth extraordinary and delicious sending me into a slumber quickly.

"_Sleep my Bella, Dream happy dreams_…" Edward murmurs just as I am on the cusp of sleep.

I dream of a meadow, it is _small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers — violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I can hear the bubbling music of a stream. _Edward and I are lying side by side, he is talking but all I can see is his lips moving, the me lying there is smiling. The third person point of view I have looks around the meadow and I spot Jacob, he is smiling; the bruises, cuts and scratches gone from his head- the evidence of the crash missing.

For the first time in forever, I don't feel guilty for being happy and I don't know why.

**^.^**

And there is chapter 7! I hope this was a less rushed chapter then yesterday. All though not much happened, we have to remember they didn't know each other and now they are living together and attempting to make their mistake a marriage worth fighting for.

I apologize for the lack of communication regarding Bella's V card, I assumed it was obvious when she wakes up after her night in Vegas as saying she is sore in all sorts of places; I hope this chapter cleared that up!

Once again I hope you continue to review, I have up to chapter 12 planned; and lets just say chapter 12 is looking to be pretty exciting!

I envision the story to last up wards of thirty chapters give or take a few. Oh and if they are any inconsistencies please PM me so I can fix them!

THANK YOU!

REVIEW?


	8. The In-laws

Chapter 8

**The In-laws**

The sun eventually wakes me; I lay with my arm across my eyes to shield the brightness. I lay in the large bed trying to get back to sleep when the events of the day remind me todays the day I meet the parents. Sitting up I take a look around the bedroom, Edward is snoring softly beside me. Jumping out of the bed thoughtlessly, I sprint to the bathroom and turn the shower on. Spinning to look in the mirror I let out a high-pitched squeal at the birds nest that is my hair.

When the shower is hot enough I get in and have a human moment, the hot water cascades down my back unknotting all the tight muscles. i take a number of deep breaths trying to relax myself, but the darker side of me is winding me up; making it impossible to relax.

After my shower I go back to the bedroom that is now empty, I dress in some plain black legging, baggy t-shirt and ugg boots; knowing I will have to dress properly later.

I go down to the kitchen and discover Edward making a pot of coffee.

"Morning." I say trying to maintain monotony, yet a squeal escapes my lips. He turns to face me, his face puzzled.

"are you alright, love?" he questions slight humour laced in his voice. I feel my eyes go wide at the question and nod energetically.

"Fine." I say with a squeal, this time he chuckles; not even bothering to hide is humour at my obvious discomfort.

"They'll like you, I promise" he says smoothly, obviously picking up on my distress of the events to take place later this afternoon. I watch him for a moment before grabbing a box of cereal and the milk and eating breakfast.

"Hmmm, that's what you think. Anyways, I need to go out and get some stuff, can I take my car?" I question seriously. He looks at me momentarily like im crazy before nodding.

"It's your car, you don't have to ask; just please drive safely." He replies his expression turning to a lopsided grin. At that moment I am tempted to through the bowl of cereal at him, instead I eye him evilly.

Half an hour later I am sitting in the car, a shiny new black credit card in my pocket and my iPhone connected to the car with the music blaring. _Waking up in Vegas _by _Katy Perry _is playing and I have to chuckle at the irony.

I search on the cars' internal Garmin the location of the closest supermarket and drive to it. as I drive to the supermarket I take note of all the landmarks around me such as the beach, and high rise buildings.

As I come to a stop at the traffic lights, I feel like I am being watched; I then realize it's not me being watched it's the car. I pull into the supermarket car park and suddenly feel overwhelmed; I mean Jesus, I just drove a Ferrari to a supermarket!

I grab all the things I need to make the chocolate truffles, although Edward old me I didn't need to bring anything; I cant very well turn up without anything. As I go round the supermarket I pass the women's needs and stock up, knowing my monthly friend is bound to turn up sometime soon, despite the IUD, which I thankfully got on my sixteenth birthday. Thanks to Renee's past she did not want a repeat.

Once I have paid for the groceries I head back outside to the car, but it's missing. Well it's missing in the sense that there are hoards of people standing around it taking photos.

I have a mini freak out, my breaths increase, my head feels dizzy and my heart rate intensifies so much I can feel it pulsating in my head. I take a minute and calm my breath by taking three deep ones. I then reach into my bag and pull out my Ray Bans and put them on. I also grab my keys and get a hold on the groceries before marching over to the car, I subtly open the door and slip in.

The redness spreads to my cheeks and I go incredibly warm at all the people watching me; thankfully the windows are reasonably dark. I turn the key in the ignition and it purrs to life. I slowly reverse and leave the car park thankful that people got out of the way.

I press the home button on the Garmin and follow the directions back to the house. Once I'm there, I call Edward and he opens the gate for me; seeing as the security guy Felix hasn't come round to put me in the system.

Once I've parked and bought the stuff inside, I seek out Edward. I find him in the music room playing a soft melody that I don't recognize.

"Edward?" I ask curiously when he finishes playing the beautiful piece.

"Yes, love?" he replies after a few minutes when he opens his eyes.

"What was that? It was beautiful," I say simply.

"Oh, that? Nothing, just something I started playing." He says with his lopsided grin.

"Oh, okay. I was wondering if you wanted to help me?" I say shrugging it off and moving on the real reason I'm disturbing him.

"Umm?" he says rubbing his hand through his hair, automatically I feel nervous and bad about disrupting him.

"You don't have to, I was just wandering; that's all." I say shrugging it off and turn to leave, but Edward is at my side in a flash; holding me back by my hand.

"I'd love too, I just don't understand why you are going to such effort? It's not expected of you." He says obviously confused.

"I'm sure its not, however I'm meeting your parents for the first time; it's bad enough I'm barely eighteen and the fact we married despite knowing each other for less then six hours, kinda doesn't help me." I say wanting to roll my eyes at his lack of etiquette, "plus it's bad manners not to take something when you have been invited to someone's house." I say quietly, I rip my hand out of his- probably more forcefully then necessary and make my way back to the kitchen.

I connect my phone to the speaker dock and turn the music up loudly, getting in my zone. My first song up- _Bleeding out _by _Imagine Dragons. _

"…_I'm bleeding out_

_So if the last thing that I do_

_Is bring you down_

_I'll bleed out for you_

_So I bare my skin_

_And I count my sins_

_And I close my eyes_

_And I take it in_

_I'm bleeding out_

_I'm bleeding out for you, for you…"_

I get out all the ingredients and start making Grandma Swans famous chocolate truffles. Three songs later and as I am heating the cream and vanilla bean I feel arms wrap around my waist.

"I'm sorry, I guess I don't really understand; I don't have to make an impression or anything, but you should know they are more likely to treat me like a criminal then anything else. I'm sorry for not understanding, forgive me?" he questions quietly. I turn from the saucepan and look at him, directly into his sparkling green eyes; eyes that dazzle me every time.

"Of course, I guess I'm just worried that they are going to think all these negative things about me, like how I knew exactly who you are, well were that night and I did this purposefully for the money and fame or something and evil voices inside my head just keep making it seem more and more like a possibility." I say with desolation and anxiety laced through my voice.

He looks at me with a mixture of anguish and worry, before closing his eyes and running his hand through his hair. I remove the cream and vanilla from the stove and allow it to cool.

"I'll tell you a secret, Carlisle and Esme just want me to be happy. I've spent the majority of my life alone; sure I've had _girlfriends _but they never appealed to me; you know? Jasper tried setting me up with Rose, I straight away told him no, then she meet your brother. What I'm trying to say is you are in away my _own brand of heroin; _I'm addicted to you. Even if I've only known you for a week." He reveals quietly, however the anguish disappears at the mention of Rose and is replaced with humour, by the end of his _secret _his lopsided grin is back in place.

I wrap my arms round his middle and breath in his sweet scent, we stand like that for a song, to be honest I'd have stayed there all day if need be.

Together we spend the next hour making the truffles before putting them in the fridge to set for me to arrange later. By the time we are finished it is midday and we are due to leave at five for an arrival of six, apparently his parents live in Bel Air.

Two hours later having achieved very little, I return to the kitchen and artistically arrange the truffle balls into a bouquet and return them to the fridge.

I decide to spend the next hour in the music room, Edward having disappeared off sometime ago has not yet returned.

I decide to just play around on a guitar and relax. The day Jacob taught me to play the guitar was a persistent one….

_Six years ago_

"_C'mon Bells, you have to know how to learn an instrument and the guitar is perfect, I can teach you!" Jake said excitedly, I just rolled my eyes at him. There was no way I was going to learn an instrument let alone the guitar. _

"_No" I said vehemently, this time it was Jake who rolled his eyes. _

_Her persisted for over three hours until I finally relented, he was a persistent bugger, that's for sure; then again I wouldn't have him any other way._

"_Okay, so I'll start by teaching you a few chords" he said sitting down, handing the guitar to me. He held my fingers and directed me to the different chords, and then he taught me to strum. I never admitted it, but being that close to him was nice, it was so very intimate. _

_After a few hours, we were called for dinner, I looked up to the Jake for the first time in the past few hours and he had a grin that lit up his entire face, his brown eyes glowing; it was simply beautiful. _

…

I'm not quite sure why he wanted to teach me so much, looking back on it now, I am so incredibly grateful he did. Over the last three yeas it has been my release. Its funny even a week ago I couldn't think about him without bursting into tears and now I can think about him and be happy about the time we had together; Edward truly is helping me.

I play on the guitar for a while longer, until I hear my name being called. I put the guitar back to its spot and run upstairs to the main area of the house; where I find Edward looking super sexy.

"You called?" I question, his head snaps up and he looks rather confused.

"You're not ready?" he questions not angrily but not pleasantly either. I look at him confused, before looking at the clock on the wall; its quarter past four. I don't reply, instead I bolt upstairs to get ready.

I search through the closet for a dress I had purchased from M.A.C: it's a soft cobalt blue A-line sleeveless dress, fully lined and accented with zigzag overlay; finding it, I shimmy it one and then pair it with plain black heels, but decide I'd look uncomfortable and swap the shoes to my plain white Chuck Taylors. I proceed to put on BB cream, concealer, foundation- both liquid and powder. Followed by eye shadow, mascara and black liquid eyeliner, with blue accents. I lightly apply blush, seeing as Ill likely end up blushing at some point through the night. I ensure the make up is not to heavy and natural looking. I drag a brush through my uncooperative hair and decide to just chuck it up into a ponytail.

I take one last look in the mirror and head downstairs; its only 4:55pm.

"_Okay." I bounced down the stairs. "I'm decent." _

Edward looks up from his position on the couch, _"Wrong again," he murmurs "you are utterly indecent- no one should look so tempting, it's not fair." _

"I-I…I'm not decent?" I question with a stutter quietly, maybe it's the shoes?

"_You are so absurd."_ He says as he gets up from his place on the couch and strides over to me. "You are absolutely delectable, damn." He mutters stroking my cheek appreciatively.

"I'm so confused," I admit quietly. He chuckles softly, before taking me by the hand; leading me first to the kitchen to grab the truffles then to the garage. We get in his white Audi R8, the first non-Volvo of his I've seen, and leave the property driving towards his parents.

"That colour is beautiful on you, if we didn't have to see my parents, I'd take my time devouring you." He declares after a few minutes, I feel the warmth spread to my cheeks to know I am blushing, either because of the compliment or because of the sexual reference, maybe both.

I don't reply and look out the window at the passing beach, looking out at the Pacific Ocean. We pass the Santa Monica Pier, before heading up into the hills of Bel Air. We enter the north gate and drive, after a while the houses begin to get further and further apart as well as bigger.

We approached a large gate and took the road down it; _after a few miles, there was a thinning of the woods, and we were suddenly in a small meadow, or was it actually a lawn? The gloom of the forest didn't relent, though for there were six primordial cedars that shaded an entire acre with their vast sweep of branches. _

(P.321)

The trees eventually relented and the house came into view, I had to stifle a gasp; it was not what I was expecting.

_The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. I could hear the river close by, hidden in the obscurity of the forest._

(P. 321)

"It's beautiful." I comment when we pull to a stop. I get out of the car and grab the truffle bouquet. Edward joins me and pulls my hand into his, kissing me on the temple before guiding me to the front door.

"_Ready?" he asks, _before_ opening the _front_ door._

"_Not even a little bit- let's go." _I say trying to laugh and calm down, the anxiety getting to me; the butterflies in my stomach flying round and round in circles.

"Mom?" he questions loudly, I take in the interior of the house _it was more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was bright, very open, and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white. (P. 322) _

His mother appeared and she was breathtakingly beautiful; _her heart-shaped face, billows of soft, caramel-coloured hair, reminded me of the ingénues' of the silent-movie era. She was small slender, yet less angular and more rounded._ To out it simply, she was stunning- being the only biological relation to Edward; I could see the underlying family traits.

"Esme" Edward said softly, breaking the silence, "this is Bella, my wife." Her eyes widened, before she let out a gasp. Her emotions gave nothing apart from shock away; I wanted to cower behind Edward.

The three of us stood in the entranceway, me holding the truffles, Edward gripping my hand and looking between me and his mother, and Esme who stood silently in shock. After a while another person joined us- Carlisle.

"Son," Carlisle stated as he came neared the bottom of the staircase. Edward looked up at his father and smiled. Carlisle on the other hand looked between his wife, his son and me; the intruder.

"Carlisle, this is Bella, my wife." Edward says breaking the silence once again, using the same term of endearment. Carlisle's face instantly pales and his eyes widen like saucers.

"This must be some kind of joke," Esme whispers minutes later, "you're not pregnant are you?" she addresses me first, I vehemently shake my head.

"No, no I'm not." I reply direct and serious.

"Thank heavens." Esme whispers, a smile spreading across her face. Edward and Carlisle continue to stare at each other and so I decide to make peace with Esme.

"I, uh made some truffles?" I say almost as a question, I walk over to the women and hand the bouquet to her, "um here?" I give a smile, which she returns. She turns and walks out of the room; I look back at my husband, before deciding to follow her.

We end up in the kitchen, whereby she places the truffles in the fridge. "Is there anything I can do to help?" I question quietly, having smelt the sweet aromas of whatever is cooking.

She looks at me and smiles before shaking her head, "No, but can I get you a drink? Wine perhaps?" she questions, at first I feel flattered that I look older then eighteen, but the butterflies decide to make a reappearance and I feel sick.

"Oh uh, um… I'm not twenty-one, I can't drink." I say awkwardly, she looks at me, the smile gone from her face, replaced once again with shock.

"H…h-How old are you?" she questions quietly.

"Eighteen," I whisper quietly. A resounding gasp goes through the room.

"Oh God," she whispers as she beings passing the length of the kitchen. "How'd you met Edward?" she questions, looking up at me, "what do you want from him?" she asks almost angrily.

"We met in Vegas on my birthday, I was supposed to be going out with my brother and his wife Rose, but after giving me a fake ID they ditched and I went to a club; it happened to be the one where Edward was staying, he joined me and after some Tequila well, lets just say much of the night is a blur. I'm sorry, I don't want any think from him; truly. Maybe well eventually love and devotion; but even then that's probably to much to ask for…." I admit trailing off, the women's face turns motherly and she walks over to me and wraps her arms around my waist.

"No need to apologize dear, but you said your sister in-law is named Rosalie? Correct?" She asks, I nod before replying verbally.

"Yeah, her brother Jasper is married to your daughter Alice, I think?" a small crease appears between her eyebrows before a small chuckle erupts out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, it's just so much like my daughter to get involved somehow, this sounds very much like her idea of fun to be honest." She begins laughing and eventually I join her. Moments later I am holding a cold water and freely talking to Esme, she asks me questions about my parents, Emmett and my past; I divulge everything bar Jacob.

I am just about to reply to a question when we hear loud yelling; we realize quickly that Edward and Carlisle are going at each other, and to ignore them. I answer her question and watch her make dinner.

We are laughing about a story Esme has told me of Edward when both He and Carlisle enter the kitchen. Edward comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around my middle and leaning his chin on my head. Carlisle whispers something to Esme, she smiles and shakes her head, before adding some spice to the food.

"So Isabella-" Carlisle begins, but he is cut off by all three of us.

"Bella" Edward says with underlying anger.

"Bella" Esme says sweetly.

"Bella" I mutter quietly, surprisingly we all say it at the same time.

"Right, sorry Bella; I understand from my son, that you are eighteen, correct?" he asks, I look up at Edward and he shrugs, I nod pleasantly and he continues; "Right and uh, Edward said that you were going to continue school here, in LA?" he asks and again I just nod.

"Yes, dad; Bella is going to continue school; as I told you before we are going to give our marriage a shot, despite the way it started however; I want, no need Bella to finish school and she wants to finish to, so yes she is going to school, she is going to the same school Alice, Jasper, Rose and I all attended." Edward cuts in before Carlisle can make another comment, I look up at him confused, what does he mean by _need Bella to finish school_?

Carlisle questions us for a few minutes, hashing out things Edward and I have already discussed, once the nitty gritty is over he relaxes and we are all laughing; I feel accepted, whether or not it's a façade, I feel it.

"We do have a problem though," Edward says sometime later, when we are sitting at the table eating. Everyone turns to look at him in confusion.

"Well as much as I want to claim her in every which way, right now its not practical, yet at school she is enrolled as a Cullen-" Edward starts.

"And I refuse to remove any proof of my ties to him" I interrupt, when he begins playing with my wedding rings.

"And so we need a plausible story, until a time in which our marriage can be disclosed." Edward finishes and it's then I realize when it will be, well that's if it ever happens.

The table goes silent; but the atmosphere is the least bit awkward, the food is amazing and the company relaxing. Yet the silence plunges us into a state of uncertainty.

"Family member?" Esme questions as an option, both of us shrug, unsure.

"Why don't you want to disclose your marriage right from the get go, are you ashamed?" Carlisle questions; no accusation in his tone, just pure curiosity.

"I don't want Bella to be harmed in anyway if for some reason this doesn't work out, I want her to be able to get on in her life without being chased by those stupid vultures with cameras." Edward speaks before I have a chance to respond; I guess I'd never really thought about the, 'what if it doesn't work out?'… I guess it's not something I want to have to divulge into. i look at the people I am sitting with and feel entirely inadequate to be sitting there with these perfect people.

"Why don't you not openly disclose your relationship and if anyone asks about the name connection, brush the question off and change questions or walk away. That way you are not having to openly lie or deceive and sure the people at your school will be curious, but I mean they'll see the rings and make judgment for themselves, you just don't have to confirm or deny." Esme suggests after a moment, and the more I think about it, the more it makes sense and the more confortable I am about it, I may not be entirely in love with Edward yet, but I have some kind of feelings for him, I'm just not entirely sure what those feelings are.

"Esme, that's brilliant." I exclaim when no one comments on the suggestion, I look to Edward and grin at him, he returns the grin with his own lopsided one and for the first time, things are working out.

After a moment we continue eating, and return to normal conversation with ease, despite my inexperience and age, the conversation flows and is natural, I learn about the work Carlisle does as a Doctor and Esme's interior design advice blog.

Once we have eaten dessert the awkwardness returns; Edward and Esme are in the kitchen talking and I'm sitting with Carlisle when he clears his throat. I look up at him and smile. He returns the smile; however looking unsettled.

"So, uh, I just wanted to check you were uh being safe?" he asked awkwardly, I looked at the man with horror and nodded quickly.

"Oh uh, yeah. I have a Mirena device. My mother had me get one a couple of years ago." I say quickly, Carlisle nods obviously satisfied with my answer. Esme and Edward return, both with smiles on their faces. I look to my husband and his emerald eyes; ones that match his aunt perfectly are sparkling with joy. I stifle a yawn and apologize for my rudeness, which is shrugged off by both Carlisle and Esme, however Edward suggests it's time we leave, as it is a forty-five minute journey back to Malibu.

After a few hugs and handshakes we leave the beautiful house and head back to our sanctuary, the last thing I remember is the delicate iron gate at the end of their drive way.

I wake up as we enter our own gate and grin, so incredibly glad to be home; it has been a long day; after all it's half past eleven and I was up at six.

I make it to the bedroom, barely and collapse on the bed in heap, to exhausted to remove my dress or clean my face and have a _human moment._

**^.^**

_**End of chapter 8! So that solves a few problems, I think? **_

_**I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, my parents left the country (NZ) for the States and wanted to ensure they got off alright. **_

_**I also planed out the entire story, although I haven't planned the precise details I have planned the timetable and the entire length of the story; at the moment we are looking at a 50 chapter story, with an average word count of 3,000!**_

_**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **__Please leave a Review! __**I want to thank all of you have reviewed, your reviews are awesome, they either make me laugh, or give me an idea or remind me that I have omitted a piece of vital information. **_

_**Can we try for 75 reviews before chapter 12? **_

Cool, KayThanxBi

**XxX**

**^.^**


	9. Love or Lust?

_So the story reached 13,000 views last night! I'm sorry about the lateness! Please read AN at bottom _

_Disclaimer: I realize I forgot this in the last 9 chapters… Opps; Well obviously I don't own the characters; if I did I would be a millionaire and not posting on fanfiction._

_Stephanie Meyer owns all known characters and plot, any and this plot are owned by me, KiwiKazza-Hale-Belikov _

_No part of this story maybe reposted or plagiarized without explicit permission from me!_

_Any similarities to real life people or other fanfics is purely coincidental and not intended _

Chapter 9

**Love or Lust? **

The stream of light wakes me, early Sunday morning. My body is cramped and sore, my eyes thick with sleep and make up essentially gluing them shut. As much as I'd like to spend the day in bed, I don't. I get up and go to the bathroom, unfortunately I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror, and lets just say Pandas don't have as much black rimming their eyes as I do.

When the water is hot enough, I jump in and scrub my entire body till it's red, proceed to shave my legs and wash my hair with my strawberry soap. After the shower, I dress in grey jeans, a white t-shirt, matching white lacy bra and undies and my black converse. I walk back into the bedroom and find Edward still sleeping; allowing me time to gawk at him without him chuckling at my inability to be inconspicuous about it. After watching him for sometime, I make my way downstairs to the kitchen and start on a breakfast of pancakes, fried banana, Berry compote and maple syrup. As I am turning the last of the pancakes Edward makes his presence known, giving me a fright.

We eat breakfast in relative silence, he reads the paper and I take time to yet again gawk at his perfection. After breakfast, we go off on our own; I head to the music room, inspiration hitting me to compose a new song. Edward I assume disappears to his office.

Once in the music room, I sit at the piano and start playing, singing softly to warm up. As I play I think about Edward and the mess we got ourselves in, just a week ago; yet despite the short amount of time that we have known each other, I know that I am falling for him and whether that feeling is lust or love I don't yet know; what I do know, is that when I know the answer I will tell him. I will not repeat the mistakes I made with Jake.

Thinking of Edward and Jake inspires me to compose a song.

I put my heart into the song, and its not until I feel arms around me that I realize I've been crying. The tears stain my cheeks as the roll over them.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward questions once I control the crying. I look up at him and give a small smile.

"Yeah, this song just got me thinking about Jake, that's all." I say attempting to sound assuring.

"If you are sure?" he questions, that question alone has me falling for him further. I lean into his embrace and close my eyes, we stay that way for sometime; however a ringing interrupts us followed by a loud bang.

Edward sighs before kissing my head and getting up. I grab his hand and follow him out of the music room, he goes to answer the phone, though I try to go investigate the sound he hold my hand tightly refusing to let me go.

"Hello?" he growls into the phone, the person on the other line replies, he rest his phone between his shoulder and ear and runs his hand nervously though his hair. "No," he almost yells aggravated into the phone before pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. The conversation carries on like this for a few minutes, until he chuckles and a smile replaces his frown; he agrees to something before hanging up.

I look at him questioningly, he opens his mouth to reply; but we are interrupted by three rapid bangs. Edward motions with his now free hand to be silent and follow him, as I do I feel somewhat like a burglar trying to maneuver stealthily. He discreetly looks outside a window; he quickly returns the blind before looking at me. He quickly directs me to hide, but insists I hide in a place where I can hear everything. I quickly but quietly move to the inside of a cupboard.

From inside the cupboard through the slit between the doorframe and door I see Edward check I am hidden before he opens the front door.

"Sarah" he seethes, I just make out a dark headed woman. She takes one look at Edward before jumping in his arms. He staggers, but catches her much to my horror. She then kisses him, lips to lips and cruelest part is; he doesn't even push her away, he does nothing. I close my eyes and feel the traitorous tears leak down my cheek.

"Oh Edward it's so good to see you!" a high-pitched voice says after sometime, I guess it's the women who just attacked my husband.

"What do you want? We broke up, you cheated on me; we are over." Edward growls angrily, at the tone of his voice I once again return my gaze to the slit and see his clenched jaw and a hand going through his hair rapidly.

"But, but Eddie; I love you, you can't do this to me, I'm… I'm pregnant." She cries desperately. I clench my jaw angrily, sure I didn't get into this marriage by choice, but I damn well can get out of it by choice.

Edward starts laughing, he could almost be rolling on the floor he's laughing so hard, he holds his abdomen and covers his mouth shaking his head at the same time.

"Sure you are, Sarah. However that isn't my problem, I stooped being your play thing six months ago, when you went to rehab." Edward says humour lacing his voice. "You are a lying conniving bitch, who needs to get the fuck out of my house and out of my life. My wi-girlfriend and I do not put up with trash." He stumbles over our relationship title, before all but kicking her out of the house and slamming the door. I quickly wipe my face, and exit the cupboard.

I walk past Edward up to our room, not because I'm angry with him, but more so disappointed in myself. He would have told me if he had a girlfriend or someone else in his life, wouldn't he? While in our room, I make the bed and clean up the clothes strewn over the place. Eventually I sit down and read wuthering height for the billionth time, picking up from where I left off last time.

As the room gets darker and the ability to read decreases, I check the time a make a run for the kitchen, only Edward is already there; successfully making something.

At my entrance he turns and looks at me, giving me a weak smile.

"Hi,' I whisper, returning his smile.

"I'm sorry, sorry about before I didn't realize she'd attack me. She has uh problems." He says sadly, I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"You think!?" I say sarcastically, "Why didn't you do anything when she umm ki- attacked you?" I question keeping my voice even, the answer having plagued me all afternoon.

"Come again? I pushed her off of me as soon as I realized what she was doing. You saw the whole thing didn't you?" he questions his voice full of sympathy.

I shake my head and look away, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Bella?" he says quietly, rubbing his thumb down my cheek, "Why are you crying? Are you okay?" he asks.

"I couldn't watch another women kiss you. It broke something in me, and I have no idea what that thing is. Sorry." I say quickly, wiping my sleeve across my face to clear away the tears; I proceed to get, a minute maid pink lemonade from the fridge and sit at the island and drink it.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. The truth is, I'd react the same way if another kissed you. The thought of it is hard enough." He says giving me a weak smile before turning around back to his cooking.

"Are you ready for school tomorrow?" He questions later when we are sitting down eating the balsamic glazed chicken breasts with roasted potato, pumpkin, carrot and steamed broccoli.

"Meh" I say shrugging my shoulders, "school is school." I say like it means nothing, though deep down it scares the hell out of me. Edward comforts me, somehow I think he knows how I'm really feeling; despite my reluctance to share it with him.

After dinner, I clean up the kitchen and ensure that everything for the next day is ready and waiting before heading to bed. Once in our bedroom, I dress into a pair of silky blue Pajamas and clean my face before going back to our bedroom.

Edward is already there though and when I enter the room he gives me this predator like glare, and attempts to slyly adjust his pants- unsuccessfully I might add- giving me an idea. I crawl into the squishiness that is our bed and cover my husband in kisses, up his arm, to his neck and along his jaw before finishing on his lips. At first he is as still as a statue before flipping me on my back and reciprocating with his own kisses. Next thing I know, our clothes are on the floor and he is rocking me with his movements; and for the first time it doesn't hurt, instead it feels divine.

**^.^**

The insistent blaring of the alarm clock eventually annoys me, forcing me to get out of bed and prepare for the first a day of school in my new life. It's hard to believe it's been a week since we returned from Las Vegas.

Dragging myself out of the warm heaven that is our bed and thus away from the comfort and protection that Edward provides I slowly make my way to the bathroom for my daily shower. Once I have thoroughly cleaned my body, hair and shaved, I linger under the steady stream of goodness that is the shower. When I eventually remove myself from the shower, with a towel wrapped around my body and a towel turbine I exit the bathroom and dress, as I have a uniform that includes a barely there see-through white shirt, a short simple blue skirt, and matching blue bow tie; paired with a navy blue wool-blend cardigan; makes getting dressed easier to be honest. Once I am dressed I grab the knee-high socks and my favourite pair of black and white leather converse.

Quickly drying my hair and allowing it to fall naturally down my back, and applying a little foundation, eyeliner to both my upper and lower lids and mascara, I look in the mirror and prey I wont embarrass Edward or myself.

I glance at the alarm clock briefly to check my timing, its only 7:10am; school doesn't start until 8:30am thankfully. I dash downstairs to make breakfast and grab a coffee, but find Edward there with a cup of coffee reading the news paper; halting me in my dashing.

"Morning." I say sweetly, startling him. He looks up at me, his eyes going wide and his mouth open.

"You…you, you cant go to school like that!" he states, much like Charlie would have.

"I will and I can, well actually this is my uniform. Now close your mouth before you eat a fly or something equally disgusting." I say quirking my eyebrow at him, his crooked grin replaces his look of shock, when I sit on his lap; stealing his coffee in the process. "So what are you going to do today, husband of mine?" I question way to sweetly, must be the nerves.

This time he raises his eyebrow in question, before chuckling "I have a read through for a movie, that is starting to shoot next month." He replies, I nod to absorbed in drinking the caffeine filled coffee. Once I have drained his cup, I stand, grab a cinnabon and kiss him on the lips before grabbing my keys and bag and darting out to my Ferrari.

In the car I click on the GPS and pick school and it creates the route I am to drive to get to the place, luckily it is only twenty minutes away. I glance at the clock, its 7:45am I will get there early, thank god. I turn the music on, Lorde coming on loud and clear, followed by Midnight Youth and Evermore; luckily the drive to school is peaceful giving me a chance to calm down. Though any efforts in calming myself are kicked out the door when I turn in the gate and every single pair of eyes turn and look at me.

Coming to a stop, I think about my 'friends' back in Phoenix, I really should call them; but then again I really can't be bothered. Gathering my thoughts and bag, I get out of the car and lock it. Slowly taking a deep breath, I open my eyes and once again they are all on me, I feel the blush creep up my cheeks and look down. That's when the whispers start, though I can hear them loud and clear.

Twisting the rings on my left hand, I proceed to ignore the stares and whispers and begin my first day at Malibu Prep.

**^.^**

**Preview Ahead!**

**So there is chapter 9! I am so sorry it is ridiculously late and even worse it's not even that long either! Sorry! So she's at school, the day is certainly going to get interesting! **

**I'd Like to say quickly, that as a Nursing student, I have a greater understanding of medical terminology and procedures, for this reason I will not mention anything that I either don't know or will I wrote about something that makes no sense. I had a review that stated a female may not get the Mirena until she has had a child, in New Zealand, you may have ANY form of contraception given to you whenever you ask for it, no questions. **

**In saying this my knowledge is New Zealand based and therefore it may differ **

**Next chapter, we'll see her first day at school… **

**Here is a preview…**

_I walk into the last hour of the day, the nerves from earlier bubbling up from the pit of my stomach; I have no idea what I am doing in composition. _

"_Hi Mr Hale, my names Bella" I say quietly looking at the composition and music teacher. He looks uncharacteristically familiar. _

"_Ah, yes Bella! Welcome to Malibu prep, I hope your day has been okay?" he asks kindly. I nod silently and move to take a seat, though he stops me. _

"_We have a tradition here at Malibu Prep, and well every new student has to perform a piece of their on composition for the class." He says somewhat evilly, though I know the intent is not to be mean in anyway. _

_Sighing deeply I move to the piano and take a seat. Though piano is not my favourite instrument, I can play it along with the guitar and the violin. I start quietly and as I move into the introduction close my eyes and begin singing; because although I can sing and play instruments, the idea of standing or in this case sitting in front of a group of people is stomach curling terrifying, there is after all a reason I never performed in front of anyone before today. _

_I begin and the room goes silent…_

**So there is your preview! Mwhahaha, I don't know exactly when I will get a chance to update again, I have a hectic next 8 weeks, but I will attempt to up date at least 4 times during that time. **

**Xx**

**Until Next time **

**KiwiKazza-Hale-Belikov**

**~REVIEW~**


End file.
